Friends are Forever, Love Ends Never
by theMyMylove
Summary: Draco has only had one friend that has always been there for him. But during his fourth year, when she starts dating one of the best friends of his enemy, their friendship gets tested. Can they make it through, or will their friendship break? Especially when Draco needs her the most. Draco/OC, Fred/OC, George/Luna. Set During GOF, OotP, HBP, DH.
1. Chapter 1: The Goblet Of Fire

**Note:**

**-Luna is not 'Loony Lovegood' in this, well not totally, she is more popular in this.**

**-The story will basically just be scenes from all the books/movies.**

**The Goblet of Fire: Ch1**

Everyone knew that Draco Malfoy only associated with pure bloods, and Maya Starr was a pureblood. Her mother was in Ravenclaw and her father in Slytherin. Her father, Marcus Starr, just happened to be good friends with Lucius Malfoy, and her mother, Artemis Lovegood, happened to be the cousin of Xenophilius Lovegood. This made Maya and Luna not only cousins, but best friends. But being a pureblood came with it faults, Maya was always forced to go to Malfoy Manor with her father, and that is where she met Draco. At first she hated him, he was rude and obnoxious and he hated her, she was strong-willed and talked back. But soon enough they became friends, best friends. When they went Hogwarts and were sorted into their houses everything else changed. Maya was a Ravenclaw, while Draco was a Slytherin. Now things would never be the same. That didn't stop them from being best friends, it stopped them from being open about their friendship. This all changed during Draco's fourth year and Maya's third year. The year of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Luna and Maya were good friends with Ginny Weasley, which led them to be good friends with the famous twins, Neville Longbottom, and our famous TRIO of best friends.

"So Ginny, you and Neville?" Maya asked, while they walked towards the Great Hall.

"There is nothing going on between us. We are just going as friends," Ginny explained as they reached the great hall. "What about you two, neither of you have been asked?"

"I have, but I need your permission first?" Luna and Maya said at the same time. All three of them looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Luna you go first!" Maya said. The three of them took their seats at the Gryffindor Table.

"Well umm. . . George asked me to go with him," she said nervously looking down.

"George, as in my brother George, as in _THE _George Weasley?" Ginny said shocked.

"Asked you to go to the Yule Ball with him?" Maya said, as shocked.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Luna asked defensively.

"It's not, George has has a crush on you for like a year now," Ginny said, as a matter-of-fact.

"Really? Luna has had a crush on George for like 2 years!" Maya told her.

Luna blushed.

"So I guess you'll be saying yes to him," Ginny said.

"If he hasn't found someone else?" Luna sadly said, as she took out her book.

"What do you mean?" asked Maya.

"Well I told him I had to think, because I wasn't sure whether he was kidding or not, and I didn't know how Gin would react."

"I really don't mind Luna, and you should go tell him soon that you want to go with him."

"I will, at lunch."

"So Maya who asked you," Ginny asked.

"Um…Harry Potter," she said quietly.

Both Ginny and Luna almost fell off their seats.

"WHAT?! THE HARRY POTTER!" They said in unison.

"Shh, do you want the whole school to know?" Maya said, as people looked at them.

"People are going to know. It's Harry frickin Potter!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I heard my name," Harry said as he walked up.

"You asked Maya, and you didn't tell me!" she said, annoyed.

"I didn't think I needed your permission," he said, nervously. "So Maya, will you go to the ball with me?" he asked.

"Yes Harry I will. But just as friends."

"Duh, I don't like you in that way."

"Just wanted to confirm it."

"Oh looky here, Miss Starr is going to the Yule Ball with Potty," Peeves cried and the whole hall turned and looked at them. Maya hid her face in her hands, while Harry glared at the other two girls who were giggling her head off.

"Get lost Peeves, otherwise I will call the Baron," Harry warned. Peeves flew away, yelling 'Potty loves Starry'.

"Great now the whole school know."

"They would have found out eventually," Luna said.

"Look who it is the future Mrs. Potter," said one of the brilliant twins, who Luna identified as Fred.

"Is it just me, or do you sound jealous Forge?" Maya said, replying back to him.

"Tell me, why would I be jealous of our sweet little Potter over here. When I myself have a beautiful date that goes by the name of Angelina Johnson."

"She actually said yes to…_you_"

"Why do you sound so shocked?"

"Well unlike Mr. Gred over here, you annoy almost EVERYONE!"

"You're so funny Starry!"

"You're so funny Weasley!"

"God would you both stop flirting!" Ginny exclaimed.

"We're not flirting," they both snapped back at her.

"Ms. Lovegood, I believe you owe me an answer!" George said sliding next to Luna. Luna blushed and nodded her head.

"My answer is…Yes!" Luna said, blushing light pink.

"Great! I'm so happy!" George said, grinning wide.

Maya was about to say something when a paper swan fell on her lap. She opened it and saw the clock strike 12 and her running away like Cinderella. She got confused and looked up to see if anyway was watching her. She looked around and couldn't see anyone. But she could feel a pair of hard eyes on her, and knew who they belonged to immediately. She looked down again, and knew that this was going to be a long year.

Fred watched as McGonagall forced Ron to dance with her, and snickered. Of all the boys in Gryffindor, she had chosen Ron. He, George and Harry had to keep themselves from laughing. While Ron and McGonagall were dancing there was a knock. The doors flew open and Ravenclaw and Slytherin came in. Apparently Snape and Flitwick had been called to help with the ball. Fred watched as Maya walked in and took a seat, and also ended up sitting next to Malfoy. Needless to say, he wasn't happy. Draco on the other hand was thrilled. Everyone in except for the Gryffindor students knew that Draco and Maya were best friends.

"So you're going to the dance with Potter?" Draco softly asked Maya, as he amused himself by watching Ron and McGonagall dancing together. Maya who was also enjoying watching them, rolled her eyes.

"Yes I am. If you had a problem with this, then you should have asked me. Oh wait, you're image is too important for you!" she snapped back at him, trying to keep her voice down.

"What image? Everyone except the Gryffindors know that we're best friends."

"Not that you're happy about that."

"I am, I really am. I just wanted to know why you're going with Potter? I was going to ask you, but then father said I had to go with Pansy."

"So you chose Pansy over me, because of your father. Wow!"

"Come on Maya!"

"Just shut up Draco!"

"Ms. Starr, would you and Mr. Malfoy like to show the rest how to ballroom dance?" McGonagall asked, as she pointed at them to stand up. They both stood up and held each other. Draco pulled Maya closer to him, while she tried to stay as far away. He smirked as they danced to the music, knowing that the students were shocked to see them so close to each other. One student in particular was not enjoying it. Fred glared at the couple, and was so sure he was going to pounce.

"What's wrong with you?" George whispered to him.

"I just don't like the way Malfoy is holding Maya. They are so close," Fred said, watching Maya and Draco like a hawk.

"Fred, are you _jealous_?"

"No! Of course not, just looking out for a friend!"

"Wow, I never thought you and Maya!"

"I do not like her!"

"Mr. Weasley! Who might you not like?" McGonagall's voice boomed towards him. Fred mentally cursed George.

"No one Professor."

"Then you might like to join Miss Starr on the floor, she and Mr. Malfoy have finished their turn and since they were absolutely perfect, I decided to let her teach other students."

Maya blushed and Malfoy smirked at her. She rolled her eyes and look up at Fred. Her deep brown eyes, they always had a comfort to them. Fred got up and went towards Maya. She held him, but he pulled her closer. This received a blush from her, a smirk from George and a glare from both Angelina and Malfoy, not that Fred cared. Maya quickly, but carefully got him dancing like a pro.

"Well done Miss Starr, 50 points to Ravenclaw. 20 points to Slytherin for Mr. Malfoy, and both Mr. Weasley and his brother will get 10 points each."

The houses cheered. Then they were dismissed. Maya made her way out but Draco caught her hand. She looked at him in shock.

"What are you doing? Are you mad?"

"First you're mad at me for ignoring you, now you're mad at me for holding your hand. Make up your mind woman!"

"DRACO MALFOY!"

"I'm kidding, I just wanted to know whether you were coming home for Christmas."

"Nope, staying at school."

"Why not?"

"Because Luna is, so I am going to keep her company."

"Fine. I'll miss you though."

"I know, but I'm sure you'll survive."

"I'll try."

He walked away with his usual posse behind him. But everyone else was just staring at them.

"What? Mind your own business!" Maya demanded and walked away. When she got to the Great Hall she was greeted by many curious faces.

"Since when were you and Malfoy…so buddy buddy?" asked Ron.

"Since I was a little girl," Maya explained, taking a seat between Ginny and George. "My dad was good friends with Lucius Malfoy. At first I absolutely loathed him, but in the end we became best friends."

"How can YOU be best friends with Malfoy? You're so kind, sweet, caring, fun and helpful, and he's so…not," Hermione asked.

"He's actually really nice you know. If anyone ever messed with me when we were little, he would almost kill them."

They all looked at her in in disbelief.

"She's right you know. He's one of the only people who doesn't tease me about Nargles and Snorkaks."

"We don't tease you Luna," George said taking her hand.

"I know, but I meant like everyone else. He doesn't tease me, it's mostly because Maya is my best friend."

"I told you!"

Maya then got up and made her way back to the common room.

Harry, Fred, George, Ron and Neville waited for their dates outside the Yule Ball. First Hermione came down.

"Wow Granger you clean up well."

"Thank you George…or Fred."

"You look great Hermione," Harry said, smiling at her.

"Thanks Harry, now I have to go find Viktor."

She walked off, then came Angelina who was followed by the Patil twins who were going with Ron, and a Ravenclaw boy. They set off and soon it was just Neville, Harry and George. Neville was looking up the stairs when his jaw dropped. Harry and George looked where he was looking and both their jaws dropped.  
((( cgi/set?id=97651880 )))

"I hope that means we look good," Ginny said as they approached the boys. She shook Neville out of it and took his hand. Luna took George's hand and both the couples went.

"You look amazing Maya!"

"Thanks Harry, you don't look too bad yourself."

"Remind me to thank Mrs. Weasley for sending these. Otherwise I would have turned up in jeans and a t-shirt."

"I'm sure everyone would have drooled over you either way."

"CHAMPIONS OVER HERE!"

The pair made their way to where McGonagall was standing. Viktor and Hermione at the front, Fleur and Roger Davies next, Cedric and Cho after them, and Harry and Maya were at the back. They made their way into the hall, and as soon as they music started they were off.

"I am super lucky to have you as a partner."

"You got that right Potter, just think you could have had another girl stepping all over your fe-OW!"

"I'm sorry! I think I'd be the one stepping over the girls feet."

"I agree with that statement."

"God how long is this song?"

"Harry, it's been 30 seconds."

"I just want to stop dancing."

"Am I that boring?"

"No, but anymore dancing, and I might start crying."

"I've always wanted to see you cry."

"That's nice."

They both started to laugh, and when the music stopped they made their way to where Ron, Neville, and Ginny were.

"You guys were definitely the best! But what were you whispering about?" Ginny asked, teasing them.

"Just how much Harry hates dancing, and how I am the best dancer partner ever," Maya replied causally.

"Well it looks like everyone is having fun, so would you care to join me Ginny," Neville said holding his hand out for her. Ginny took his hand and they made their way to the dance floor. Maya took a seat between Harry and Ron. She watched as Draco danced with Pansy, looking like he'd rather be anywhere but here. Her eyes then fell on both the Weasley twins. Luna looked amazing with George, and they looked so in love. On the other hand while Angelina looked so in love with Fred, he didn't. He caught her eye, and pulled Angelina closer. This seemed to annoy Maya, and she looked away immediately.

"You're kidding right?" Ron asked her.

"What?" she responded confused.

"You seriously have a thing for Fred?"

"Why on earth would you say that Ronald?"

"Because you always get really annoyed whenever he mentions Angelina, and you look pretty miffed with them dancing together."

"I couldn't care less about Fred does with Angelina…"

"So you won't care if I told you that he was leaning in right now."

Maya whipped her around and saw Fred and Angelina the as they were when she moved her eyes. She glared at the youngest Weasley brother and hit him.

"You suck!"

"I knew you liked him."

"Better him than Malfoy," Harry retorted.

"Hey! Draco isn't that bad, and so what if I like Fred?"

"Tell him!"

"No way, he likes Angelina."

"I think he just asked her because he wanted to make you jealous," Ron told her. Maya shook her head, and continued to look around the room. Finally the music started to become more upbeat and Maya, Ron and Harry joined the rest of the dance floor. Soon enough, they were back to slow music and they were all seated.

"Students this is now the last song, then off to bed," Dumbledore announced.

Many people were back to slow dancing on the floor. Even though Maya did want to dance again, she didn't want to push Harry. So she sat there and watched, Hermione and Viktor, George and Luna, Ginny and Neville.

"Why don't we join them?" she turned and saw Fred looking at her.

"Don't you already have a date?"

"She's dancing with Lee. Come one Starry don't make me beg." He smirked and took her hand. They got on the dance floor and she put her arms around his neck. She was fairly tall for a third year, she actually a quite a bit taller than Harry, so she wore flats. Many people would say that she was the perfect height for Fred, and she was told the same about Draco. Luna was shorter than her, but not by much. Fred slipped his arms around her waist, and they started to get comfortable. She leaned her head into his chest.

"Did you have a good night?" Fred asked her softly.

"One of the best!"

"I'm glad. I didn't the chance to tell you this before, but you look perfect tonight."

"Thank you Fred, don't tell your sister, she'll be distraught."

"Don't worry I won't. She looks great to, but you just blew my mind. I couldn't take my eyes off you."

Maya blushed a deep pink.

"I'm sure Angelina loved that."

"She was too busy hanging with Lee. I knew she liked him."

"Then why did you ask her?"

"Honestly…to make you jealous."

They had stopped dancing now, but were still in each other's embrace.

"What?"

"I don't know if you knew this, but I've liked you for a while now."

"You, you, really?"

"Yup, I just didn't know how to tell you. You have no clue how pissed I was when I saw with Malfoy."

"He's just a friend. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't know how to. You're my little sister's best friend."

"It seemed that both you and George couldn't stay away from your sister's best friends."

"Let's get out of here."

"Sure!"

They walked hand in hand, towards the Ravenclaw tower.

"So you never answered me…" Fred started to say.

"About what?"

"Do you like me back? Because I just spilled my heart to you."

"You didn't spill your heart out. How heartbroken would you be if I said I didn't like you back?"

"I don't think even Dumbledore would be able to fix it."

"Wow, well then I better not break your heart," she replied as they reached the Ravenclaw tower. She answered the question, and turned back to Fred. She kissed his cheek.

"I like you too Fred, I really do!" And with that she entered her common room. They both went to bed, happy and unaware that a certain blonde haired Slytherin's heart had just been broken by the sweet scene he had witnessed.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. ANY REVIEW IS WELCOME. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Goblet Of Fire

**The Goblet of Fire: Ch2**

By the time Christmas came, the school was used to the fact that Maya and Draco were best friends, Luna and George were dating and that Maya and Fred were dating. It was the Christmas holidays and Maya, Luna, the Weasley's and Hermione were staying at the school. Maya and Luna had volunteered to help Professor Flitwick decorate the Great Hall and Christmas Tree.

"Miss Starr please help me by putting the star on top of the tree," Flitwick asked her. Maya nodded and chanted the charm. The star started to fall a little, but suddenly it was floating again. She turned and saw her best friend pointing his wand.

"I guess you're still lacking on your floating charms," Draco told her as he carefully set the star on top of the tree.

"I guess so, you ready to leave?" she replied back.

"Yup, you sure you don't want to come home? We'll miss you."

"I'm sure, I'll miss you too. I better have some presents when I wake up on Christmas morning."

"Of course, you'll have 5 presents as usual. 1 from mother, 1 from father, and 3 from me."

"YAY!" She said, and she hugged him. He hugged her back.

"I'll really miss you Maya," he whispered softly.

"I know, me too." She pulled away and kissed his cheek, he kissed her forehead and turned around. They saw Harry, Ron and Hermione standing there, looking awkward. Draco rolled his eyes, said goodbye to Maya once more and walked past them.

"Why do you guys look like you've seen a ghost?" Maya asked, as she turned around again. She knew the answer, but still had to ask.

"I still can't believe you're best friends with that thing," Ron said, as the Trio came forward to help Luna and Maya.

"Ronald, he's my best friend. Don't be mean." They all then focused on decorating the hall.

"Ron, where are the trouble makers?"

"Probably playing pranks on some first years, or maybe they are putting mistletoe up around the castle. That's what they do at home," Ron explained shrugging.

"Hello fellow students," said the devils that they were currently talking about.

"Speak of the devil and here they come," Maya said, smirking at her boyfriend.

"I'm insulted, you call us devils. Is that anyway to talk to your boyfriend young lady?" Fred said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Sorry sweetheart, but get used to it." With all the extra help, Luna and Maya finished decorating the hall pretty quickly.

The Night before Christmas, they all decided to spend time in the Room of Requirement and ended up falling asleep there. Fred, George, Maya and Luna on huge bean bags in the corner. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione all on huge arm chairs. When the sun rose the next morning they all woke up, and were greeted by a pleasant surprise.

"I love this room," Ron said, as he admired the piles of presents. They had even been sorted into whosever they were.

"Wow Maya, how many present do you have?" Ginny asked, looking at the tower of presents that stood before Maya.

"They are mostly from Draco," Maya said, her eyes shining with happiness. She went forward. She took the first box, and unwrapped it. It was from Mr. Malfoy. It was a book, that she had always wanted.

"I'm supposed to be a death eater," she said into the silence of the room. They all stared at her.

"But after my mother died, I refused. My father disowned me, but Luna's father took me in. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy don't like me that much. But they put up with me because of Draco. Mr. Malfoy knew that I wanted this book, since I was a little girl." She then saw a group of 5 presents at the bottom, and she smiled.

"Who are they from?" asked Harry.

"Draco, he always gives me 3 presents. 1 for my father, who doesn't send me anything. 1 for my mother, who can't send me presents. 1 for himself, but this year he has sent me 2 more." She took the first one of the five. It was a diary, a couple of pages were filled with drawings that she had drawn throughout the years.

"Wow, you're an amazing drawer Maya," George said, peering over her shoulder.

"Draco always told me that she would preserve them." She put the book down and took the next present. It was an art set. It had paints, pencils, paper. "This is amazing." Then next one was a picture of Maya and her mother, when she was little.

"Is that your mother? She's beautiful," Ginny said.

"Just like her daughter," Fred said, putting an arm around Maya. She leaned her head into him. While the rest opened their presents she picked up the last two presents, they were both smaller. The first one out of the two was a photo album. It had several pictures of Draco and Maya. When she opened the last present from Draco, her heart stopped. She held a beautiful locket in her hand, she opened the locket to see two picture. A tear fell down.

"Maya what's wrong?" Luna asked softly. She looked at what Maya was holding in her hands, and gasped. They all looked at them, Fred came towards them and was about to say something when Maya ran out of the room, dropping the locket in the process.

"What happened Luna?" George asked.

"Those pictures, they were beautiful. There was one of Maya, Draco, and a little girl. She was Draco's niece, they looked like a perfect family. The other was of Maya and Draco, they were…" Luna trailed off, looking straight at Fred. He went to pick up the locket, despite Luna's protest. It was Maya and Draco. The locket fell out of Fred's hand, and then disappeared. Without a word to anyone, he left. George following him behind.

"What was it Luna?" Ginny asked.

"It was Maya and Draco, and they kissed." The room was left in silence.

Over the next few weeks, everyone was helping Harry get ready for the second task. Maya avoided both Fred and Draco. She couldn't stand how she was feeling. She'd always known that she had feelings for Draco, but she knew she loved Fred. She couldn't choose, she wouldn't choose. Thankfully the Triwizard tournament and exams were taking up her time. It was the day of the second task and Luna, Maya and Ginny were making their way to the great lake, when they came across Fred and George placing bets.

"Don't be so mean!" Ginny said.

"Are you guys really placing bets?" Luna asked, and George started to melt.

"It's just for fun Luna, anyway we all know either Harry or Diggory will win."

"How rude? Assuming things," Maya said, looking straight at Fred.

"Well at least we aren't leading people on," he shot right back at her.

"Well sometimes, if you just let the person explain. Then you'll know just how mad they are for you," she snapped back, and realizing what she said. She quickly shot towards the boats. Fred just stared after her. Luna shot a smile towards Ginny and George and went after Maya. Ginny soon went after. George smirked at Fred.

"I think you may just have to apologize Forge!" Fred ignored him, and continued to place bets. But what Maya said was still on his mind.

Everyone waited and watched, Harry still hadn't come up yet, even though Ron and Gabrielle had. Maya, Luna, Ron and Ginny waited at the edge for Harry, and as soon as she shot up. They rushed towards him.

"Always knew you had it in you Harry," Maya said, as she handed him a towel. He smiled at her, then got mobbed by Fleur, Gabrielle and Hermione. "You were so brave."

"I came last Maya."

"Yes, but Fleur didn't get past the Gryndillows," Hermione added. The girls were all trying to warm him up. Maya gave him her hand and helped him up.

"The winner is. . .Mr. Diggory!" Dumbledore announced. Many cheered but were silence when Dumbledore started to speak again. "Seeing are Mr. Potter would have finished first, had it not been for his determination to save not only Mr. Weasley but the others two. The judges have decided to award him SECOND PLACE!"

Everyone cheered, and hugged Harry. They made their way back up to the castle.

"Moral Fiber, nice one Harry!" Ron said.

"You deserved it Harry," Maya said. But they were interrupted when Mr. Crouch asked to borrow Mr. Potter.

"So how many people lost their money?" Luna asked, siding up next to George.

"Not many actually. After Harry's performance in the first task, many more people started to bet on him. We predicted that Cedric would come first, and Harry would come second."

"Oh yeah, Mr. George Weasley, the pranking seer. I can just see it now," Maya retorted, making the rest laugh. When they finally reached the castle, Maya was about to make her way towards the Ravenclaw common room when she was pulled back. Before she could react, a warm pair of lips were on hers.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have assumed anything. I had no right to be mad, we weren't even together then," Fred said, mumbling onto her lips.

"It's okay. I should have told you anyway. Draco and I are just friends. Best friends. It's you I'm crazy for not him," she said.

"Sorry to interrupt this little moment, but I need to talk to Maya," said a voice, that caused Fred's blood to boil. Maya sensing that something bad may happen, squeezed Fred's hand.

"Of course, I'll see you later Fred," Maya said, and walked towards her best friend. Fred, glared at Draco before walking towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

"I see you've made up with Weasley!"

"Yup, I'm happy Draco. Aren't you happy that I'm happy?"

"I'm thrilled. But you've been avoiding me. You never told me what you thought of your presents."

"I loved them. Every single one of them."

"Even the locket?" There was a short silence.

"Yes even the locket. Did you like my presents?"

"I'm glad, and yes I did like your presents. So did mother and father."

"Good!"

They stood there in silence before Maya hugged him. He hugged her back straight away.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you Draco, I missed you!"

"I missed you too!"

They didn't see each other till the Third, and final task. Maya of course was voting for Harry, while Draco was cheering for Krum. Maya and Luna stood with Fred and George. When Harry came out they cheered like crazy. When Harry entered the maze, everyone fell quiet. As the time passed, everyone became more tensed. Fleur and Krum were out. This made everyone even more tensed.

"What's taking them so long?" Maya said. She and Harry had been close since the time she joined Hogwarts. She almost as close to him as he was to Hermione. . .almost. There was a sudden pop, and she saw Harry laying on the ground with Cedric Diggory. Maya gasped as she realized that Cedric was not breathing. She clung onto Fred and buried her face in his chest. He rubbed her back, trying to calm her down when he himself felt distraught. She watched as Moody dragged Harry away, and felt bad. She knew nothing was going right.

As she sat next to Luna, legs hanging out in front of her. They watched as the two visiting schools drifted away into the sunset. Things were going to be different now. Everything was changing.


	3. Chapter 3: The Order Of The Phoenix

**Ch3: The Order of The Phoenix**

When Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny found Maya and Luna they weren't surprised to see both of them with face buried in The Quibbler. Harry and Ron took a seat next to Maya, while Ginny and Hermione did the same on Luna's side.

"So anything interesting in there?" asked Ron.

"A lot!" Luna said, enthusiastically. But Maya maintained her silence. Something had been bothering. Why hadn't Draco visited her this summer. He always visited her. She decided to block it out of her mind. She decided that if he was going to ignore her, she would do the same.

"I'm sorry about what the Daily Prophet and Fudge is saying about you Harry," Luna said, sadly.

"It's okay Luna. I don't care about what they say. As long as the people I care about know that I am right, nothing else is important."

"You'll always have us Harry, and Mr. Lovegood as well," Maya said, as she leaned onto his shoulder.

"What is this? My girlfriend getting cozy with The Boy Who Lived," said a tall Weasley boy. Maya grinned and she jumped up and hugged him.

"I missed you so much," she said, while he clung onto her.

"Me too. I missed me too," Fred replied as Maya rolled her eyes.

"If you would move, I have a girlfriend to hug as well," George said, pushing pass Fred and Maya to get to Luna who was waiting patiently for him. He devoured her in a hug.

"As sweet as all of this is, please stop," Hermione requested.

Fred and George joined them, and the girls sat on their respective boyfriend's laps. They spend a good part of the train ride playing exploding snap, eating sweets and bad mouthing Fudge.

"I hate to interrupt your fun, but I would like to talk to Maya for a minute," said a cold voice, that everyone recognized.

"Wow, now you want to talk to me. Where was this during the WHOLE SUMMER?" Maya said jumping off Fred's lap.

"I can explain."

"Good to know, because I don't care. You can leave now."

"Maya, come on."

"Go find Pansy, Draco."

"Okay, I tried to be nice about this…but you have given me no choice." Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her out before anyone could say or do anything else. He then found an empty compartment and forced inside.

"What the hell, Malfoy?"

"So I'm Malfoy now?"

"Well is you stopped ignoring, and started treating me more like a best friend that would be nice."

"Look I did this to protect you. You know how dangerous it is to be around me now that's he's back."

"And you know I don't care."

"I do, I care for you more than anything else in this world. I refuse to let you get hurt because you're associated with me."

"Fine, but I won't be happy."

"Look, I'm doing this for you. If anything happened to you I don't know what I would do. You can't be seen with me anymore. You can't talk to me, or anything. Everything is too dangerous for you now."

"Nothing will happen to me Draco. I won't let it."

"Neither will I." Maya hugged him, as tight as she could.

"I guess this means goodbye," she said softly. He nodded, and hugged her back equally as tight. They pulled away and Maya left. The tears streaming down her face. She stopped outside her compartment and wiped her face. But the tears wouldn't stop. So she finally gave up. She went in and looked around her. Everyone's happy face disappeared seeing her tears.

"Maya, are you okay?"

"I just lost my best friend." Luna gasped and gathered Maya in a hug. "He said it was too dangerous. He wouldn't be able to live if something happened to me."

Everyone know felt terrible for bad-mouthing Malfoy. He sacrificed his friendship to save Maya. The rest of the ride was spent quietly. Maya stared out the window, and Fred put his arm around her. She hugged him. When they finally got out of the train Maya saw Draco, and they caught each other's eyes. She looked away, and hugged Fred tight.

"Please don't leave me. If anyone else I loves leaves me, I don't know what I would do," she said, trying to hold her tears in. Fred wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Never. I'll always be there."

During the feast, Maya was too distracted to east anything. She could feel Draco watching her, and she had to control all her urges to turn and look at him. She didn't pay attention to anything till she heard that familiar cough that had always given Maya nightmares. Dolores Umbridge, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Were they crazy? Maya decided to block everything, and was delighted when it was bed time. She went straight to her room and found the locket she had received last year as a Christmas present from Draco. She put it around her neck, and put a charm on it, so that is would never come of her neck, no matter what. She went to sleep, tears down her face.

As the weeks went by, school became worse and worse. But it started to look up when Harry had decided to teach everyone how to fight back, and so the DA was formed. During the first meeting of the DA, Maya listened intently while Harry explained what they would be doing. When it was time to get partnered up, Maya let Fred go with Lee, as George and Luna had gone together, and she felt like Lee was spending less time with the twins. Maya ended up going with Seamus, which turned out to be more fun than she expected.

"Come on Starry, I know you have it in you," Seamus taunted. Once again she tried to disarm him, but before she could the wand was taken on out her hand. She turned to glare at the Weasley twin she knew was behind this.

"Why Fred, you're so jealous that you had to resort to taking my wand from me? How could you do this to your own girlfriend?" she teased him.

"Aww love don't feel too bad. Can't be shown up by a fourth year," he replied winking at her, and returned her wand. She grabbed and sent him flying across the room.

"I think you just were," she said, as she was high-fived by Seamus.

"Well done Maya, that was brilliant," Harry told her, as he grinned at the twin who was back on his feet. She blew him a kiss and went back to practicing with Seamus. After the meeting, Fred had cornered her.

"I think I should receive a sorry, for the pain you put me through. Especially my face," he said, leaning forward.

"Aww, do you need me to kiss it better?" she said, smirking. He nodded, so she kissed his cheek, and then his forehead. She leaned in to kiss him but was interrupted by a sickly sweet cough.

"I think you know better than to be showing Public Displays of Affection in the corridor Miss Starr," said the woman, who everyone had started to hate.

"It's called Public Displays of Affection for a reason professor," Fred said, keeping an arm around Maya, glaring at the teacher.

"Leave it Fred. Sorry Professor," she said, before dragging Fred away from the pink cow.

From then on the DA meetings were regular, so was Maya partnering up with Seamus or Fred. Along with that hiding things from Umbridge was regular as well. But then came the fateful day, that Maya had landed herself a detention with Umbridge. She headed to her office, but saw that there was already an occupant.

"Harry?" she asked.

"Ah there you are Miss Starr. You will be joining Mr. Potter tonight. Mr. Potter is to write 'I must not tell lies' and Miss Starr, you are to write 'I must follow the rules'," Umbridge said with her sickly sweet smile.

"How many times professor?" Harry asked.

"As many times as it takes for the message to soak in."

They started to write, and soon enough both of them felt the devastating pain. They were both shocked and looked at each other. As soon as their detention was over, and they were out of ear-shot they went to the Room of Requirement. They stood there for some time, before tears started to spill out of Maya's eyes.

"Shh, it's going to be okay," Harry said putting a comforting arm around her. There was a tiny pop, and a tub of purple goo appeared. They both realized that the room had given them some cream to put on their scars. As they rubbed it in, they couldn't imagine how eveil Umbridge really was. Harry then went to drop Maya back to Ravenclaw Tower.

"Harry, please do not Fred or George about this. They would do something, and I don't want them getting into trouble," she softly requested.

"I think they'll be able to see my scars," he said.

"But I'm going to hide mine from them. Don't even tell them about the detention."

"Okay, I won't."

"Thanks."

As time wore on, the detentions were becoming more and more. Harry and Maya found it hard to hide the truth about Umbridge from Fred and George. According to gossip around the school, Maya and Harry were the only ones who had written lines. It wasn't until the last meeting before Christmas did Fred and George find out.

"Okay this is our last meeting for this term. I hope you guys have good holidays and I will see you after the break," Harry said. Maya was upset that she wasn't going to be seeing everyone till after Christmas. Since she and Luna would be the only ones staying back, in the whole school. When it was only Harry, the Twins, Luna, and Ginny left, a small pop was heard and they found the cream. Both Harry and Maya panicked and hid their hands.

"I wonder what this is for," Luna asked as she walked towards it. But before she could reach it, the small tub started to float in both Harry and Maya's direction. Maya panicked. Harry grabbed it.

"Why is it floating towards you both?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"Don't know," Harry muttered. But Ginny was too smart. She grabbed Harry's hand, and gasped at the words engraved in his skin. The rest went to where they were standing.

"Who knows?" Ginny asked, gritting her teeth.

"Only Ron and Hermione," he responded looking at Maya.

"She needs to be sent to Prison. This is torture," Luna said, as Ginny dabbed the cream on Harry's hand.

"What did she do this for?" asked Fred.

''I told her that You-Know-Who was back, and she said I was a liar," Harry said, blandly. After the Ginny finished applying the cream, the tub floated towards the other girl who had been hiding the same secret. Maya was about to make a break for it, but Fred grabbed her hand.

"Ow," she winced at his grip, he let go of her hand, but kept an arm around her. There was fire in their eyes, when they saw the words written on her hand. Luna immediately started to apply the cream on Maya's hand.

"Why didn't you tell me? You've let this go on for so long now!" Fred nearly yelled at her.

"I didn't want you to get in trouble too. I mean you already get into trouble. But if she gave you lines as well, I wouldn't be able to bare it. She's only given them to me and Harry, no one else. But we both don't have any more detentions, so the pain is a little less," Maya explained.

"You hid this from me?" Luna asked, tears shining in her eyes. "Both of you."

"Don't be mad at Harry, I made him hide it."

"Don't you dare think about hiding this from me ever again? Either of you," Fred said, before enveloping Maya in a hug. George, Luna, Ginny and Harry all joined that hug.

The day the holidays started Maya could not find Fred, but then learned that his father had been attacked. She spent the first few days, getting presents for everyone. She was just about to head to Hogsmeade when she heard her name being called. She and Luna turned and found Seamus, Neville and Dean calling out their names.

"Hello boys," Luna said brightly.

"Hello Luna, would you mind if we joined you? We can't just let two pretty young ladies like yourself walk about," Dean said, smiling at the both of them. Luna and Maya giggle and the five of them hooked their arms through each other's and made their way to Hogsmeade. They got into the Three Broomsticks and got a booth.

"So what's been going on with you both?" asked Dean, who was taking a sip of his butterbeer.

"Nothing much, just been shopping for gifts. I've had to get so many. Fred, George, Luna, Mr. Lovegood, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, the list goes on and on," Maya said, with a sigh.

"Wow, aren't you little miss popular," Neville joked. Maya playfully kicked him under the table.

"The good and the bad," she joked, she looked up as the door rung open. She saw the usual cold eyes and looked away. They all looked where she was looking and Seamus gave her hand a squeeze. Everyone knew that Maya and Draco weren't on talking terms anymore.

"Can we leave? I want to go to Honeydukes," she said quickly. They nodded and Seamus gave her his hand to help her up. They went to Honeydukes and stocked up on candy. On their way back to the castle, Maya felt a snowball hit the back of her head. She turned and saw Seamus smirking at her.

"Oh it's on now Finnegan!" she yelled as she hurled one right back at him. He ducked and it ended up hitting Dean in the face. Dean the chucked on at Maya, but that went towards Neville instead. Soon enough they were all having a war. But it was all stopped when Maya tripped and fell, but surprisingly she didn't feel the coldness of the snow, just the coldness of someone's arms. She knew who it was, and pushed herself off him.

"I think we should go back to the castle," she said, they rest nodded, but she was pulled back.

"What is that?" his cold voice said, and she followed his eyes to her hand, where the words lay engraved into the back of her hand.

"None of your business Malfoy, let's go," she said, but couldn't get out of Malfoy's grip.

"I think she said she had to go," Seamus said, grabbing Maya's hand out of Malfoy's. He took her hand and dragged her away from Malfoy. That evening Maya sat in the ROR, just thinking about what had happened this past year. She was about to leave, when she heard the door open. She froze, why was he making it so hard for her?

"Tell me what is that on your hand, and I will leave."

"Leave me alone. You're the one who told me to stay away from you," Maya yelled at him

"Not to go and get yourself hurt," Draco yelled back.

"Well thanks to the woman who you've dedicated yourself to, I have these scares," she yelled. That stumped him.

"Just leave me alone Draco. I'm finally getting over it, why do you have to come back now?" she said, she could feel the tears about to pour out. She ran out of the room, and down the stairs just to bang into someone else. Soon enough she was rolling down the hall. When they finally stopped she realized it was Seamus.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry,' she said, as she offered him a hand up.

"No worries, I'm used to all the girls throwing themselves at me," he joked.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure you're a seirous ladies man."

"Everyone says it's the accent."

"Oh and here I thought it was the good looks."

"Did you just admit to finding me attractive Starry. Tsk tsk, what would your boyfriend think?"

"I admit nothing. And everyone knows I love Fred."

"I know, I'm just teasing. Would you like to accompany me to the Great Hall for our last feast before Christmas ends."

"I would be delighted." They walked arm in arm towards the Great Hall. While the blonde Slytherin glared after them. Maya on the other hand was happy. She had one of the best Christmases ever.

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Order Of The Phoenix

**Ch4: The Order Of The Phoenix**

When Fred and George arrived back at Hogwarts, the first thing they wanted to do was find Luna and Maya. The whole gang went to the ROR, where they knew every DA member would meet the first day back. But when they did, Fred was surprised when he wasn't greeted by a hug. The second Luna saw George, he was attacked by hugs and kisses from her.

"George, I'm so glad your back. I missed you so much," Luna said, hugging him tightly.

"I missed you too love," he said, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Where's my girlfriend?" Fred asked, scanning the room for Maya. Maya and Seamus were sitting on a huge arm chair, Maya perched on the arm rest, and they were both laughing at something. But as soon as she heard George's name, she sprinted off the armchair into Fred's waiting arms.

"Oh dear god, I missed you so much," Fred mumbled into her hair.

"I missed me too," Maya mumbled back into his chest.

"Nice one Starry," Fred said, pulling away to kiss her. He planted one on her lips, and she kissed back immediately.

"Okay, okay. Break it up," Harry said, as he entered the room grinning.

"Well if it isn't my favorite Potter," Maya said, pulling away from Fred to hug Harry.

"I'm the only Potter," he said.

"Well that just makes you more of my favorite then!" Harry rolled his eyes, while grinning.

"So how was your Christmas?" Fred asked, as they walked hand in hand to an armchair with George, Luna and Harry trailing behind them.

"I'm feeling really fifth wheel-ish," Harry said.

"Aww Potter, don't worry. You'll get a girlfriend…eventually," George grinned, as Harry reached to smack his head.

"I had a pretty enjoyable Christmas to be honest. One of the best ones actually. Luna and I had so much fun hanging out with the boys. Snowball fights, hanging out, eating sweets, it was amazing,' Maya said brightly.

"Wait, which boys?" George asked.

"Seamus, Dean and Neville. Perfect gentlemen. Luna, Seamus, Dean, Neville and I were basically the only students in the castle. Except for Malfoy and his gang."

"Did you guys have any confrontations?" Fred asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Ya, he found out what Umbridge did to me."

"How did that go?" Harry asked, knowing the answer already.

"I didn't stay to find out. I bolted the second I yelled at him," she said, in a nonchalant way.

"Of course you did," Harry said, rolling his eyes. Maya hit him at the back on his head. Soon enough they had been joined by the rest of the DA. This is when Harry told them they would finally be practicing Patronuses. They were all super excited about that. By the end of the lesson only a handful of people had actually managed to produce a small silver line, that handful included Neville, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Maya, Seamus, Luna and Cho. The next exciting thing for the school was the much awaited Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Quidditch Match. Maya watched as the Gryffindor team scored goals. She cheered like crazy, waiting for Gryffindor to finally win the match. At the end, Maya made her way down to the pitch with Luna, Ron, Ginny, Seamus and Hermione. She got worried when she saw Fred, George, and Harry fighting…with Malfoy. She ran forward, just in time to stop Fred from attacking him. It took a combined effort of Ron, Seamus, Fred, Hermione, Dean, Luna and Ginny to get Harry and George off Malfoy.

"Stop it! Ignore him!" Maya yelled at them, sending the deepest look of loathing towards Draco. Maya, Ginny, Luna and Hermione dragged Harry, George and Fred away from Malfoy, and towards the common room, but not before Umbridge gave them the life time ban. They headed for the changing rooms, where it didn't matter who was in there.

"That stupid ugly cow," Ginny cursed, as she tended to Harry's bruises. Maya and Luna did the same to Fred and George.

"What did he do?" Maya asked Fred, quietly while the rest were all arguing and shouting.

"He insulted our parents, especially our mother," Fred responded gritting his teeth. She put her head against his chest and fingered the bruise that Fred sported on his right elbow.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Why are you apologizing? You're not the own who's a huge git," he muttered, still angry at Malfoy.

"Yes but he probably wouldn't so mad at you, if it weren't for me."

"Hey, don't you dare blame yourself for any of this. None of this is your fault. He's just a jealous arse." Fred wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

In light of recent events, the mood around the Gryffindor common room was down. The only things that kept Fred, George and Harry happy were the DA, Luna and Maya. Maya dedicated all her time to making sure that Fred and Harry never thought of Quidditch, Luna did the same with George. The best day since the ban became one of the worst as well. Finally, finally everyone had been able to conjure Patronuses. Maya watched as everyone around her conjured Patronuses. Luna's hare, Harry's stag, Fred and George's Hyena's, Hermione's otter, and she finally watched as the silver jumped out of her wand and took the shape of a small but devilish looking cat. It was like a kitten running around, and purring. She felt like nothing could take the happiness away from everyone and everything around her. Then the room started to shake. Instinctively she turned and faced the door. She, Harry, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Ron, Fred, Neville and George stood at the front. As the room started to shake even more, Fred and George pushed Maya and Luna behind them. Before they knew it the door had been blasted open and everyone was running about. The only ones left were the Trio, the Twins, Neville, Luna, Ginny and Maya. Umbridge came in, while Filch was behind her dragging a very sorry looking Cho Chang by the robes. While the whole of the DA was sent to the Great Hall, Harry and Maya were dragged to Dumbledore's office.

"I thought I had made it clear to you both that I would not tolerate any nonsense for students," Umbridge screamed at them. Then hell broke out again. Fudge was throwing accusation at Dumbledore, and Dumbledore did not refuse them. Harry tried to stop Dumbledore with his protests, but his efforts were useless, as Kingsley, Fudge and Umbridge went to grab Dumbledore, he erupted into flames.

"You cannot deny that Dumbledore has style Minister," Kingsley mentioned to Fudge.

From then on, the tension around Hogwarts grew. No one except for Slytherins were happy. Without Dumbledore, it was not Hogwarts anymore. The detentions with Umbridge had reached its worst and Maya just wanted it to stop. She and Luna were standing in the ROR when their thoughts were interrupted by their respective boyfriends.

"We're leaving," Fred blurted out, and Maya immediately look alarmed.

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Luna asked, looking frantically from one twin to the other.

"We know our futures lie outside education, and we already have plans and how our future is going to work," George started off.

"We also cannot stand Umbridge and her medieval ways," Fred continued.

"So we're going to leave," George compeleted.

"When? How? Where?" The girls asked them confused.

"Tomorrow, we're going to give Umbridge and the school a little surprise, then fly out of here," Fred started.

"And if we happen to get out of the Burrow alive without being murdered by our parents, or at least our mum. Then we will go to our apartment above our new shop," George finished.

"Your new shop?" Luna asked.

"Yup our new joke shop. Harry gave us his Tri-Wizard tournament winnings to start our new joke shop,' Fred explained.

"So you're just leaving? Just like that," Maya asked, staring only at Fred.

"Yes, that is why you aren't going to any of your classes today," George explained.

"So that we can spend as much time as we can with our beautiful girlfriends, before we leave tomorrow," Fred said. Maya immediately ran and hugged him. She couldn't believe he was leaving her.

The next day Luna and Maya were in their charms class, when they heard multiple bangs. Almost the whole school ran out of their classes and as soon as Luna and Maya were in the courtyard they were swept up on a couple of brooms.

"I love you Maya," Fred muttered, before kissing her passionately. He let a firework go at the same time as George, and it spelt out a huge **W. **

"Are you ready?" he asked, but before she could say anything, she felt herself falling. Thankfully both she and Luna landed in the arms of Harry and Ron.

"We were paid to catch you girls," Ron said, putting Luna down.

"Thank you Ronald," Luna said, kissing his cheek, then she turned around and continued to watch the fireworks.

"We'll all miss them," Harry said, as he carefully put Maya down. She rested her head on his arm, while watching Fred fly into the clouds

GRHSGRHSGRHSGRHSGRHSGRHS

When Maya had realized that her friends were missing she was downright petrified. She waited for the to come back, and the minute the six stepped through the doors she flung her arms around both Ginny and Luna at the same time.

"YOU ABSOLUTE IDIOTS! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" She yelled as she suffocated them. Harry and Ron tried to sneak past, but she was too fast for them.

"Don't even think about it Weasley, and you too Potter," she said, as she let go of the girls. She then made her way to crush both Harry and Ron.

"Maya, we are fine!" Ron said, trying to get her off.

"I hate you all! I was literally dying, Fred and George found out," Maya said in one breath.

"Oh no! They're going to MURDER US!" Ginny and Ron said.

"Actually they're only going to murder Ron and Harry. Because he allowed Ginny to go with him, and Harry let Luna go with you too," Maya said in-a matter of fact tone.

"Really?" Harry and Ron asked.

"Really!" said a pair of voices from behind them. Both Ron and Harry knew who they were and sprinted away. The girls and Neville burst out laughing. George immediately crushed Luna in a hug, while Fred did the same to Ginny. They then swapped. The twins then moved onto both hug Maya.

"What are you guys thinking going to the Department of Mysteries by yourself?" Fred demanded, his arms around Maya.

"We couldn't just let Harry go by himself," Luna said.

"And I couldn't just let Ron risk his life," Ginny added. The twins were mad, but excepted it as they were all safe. They spent a few hours together, then headed back to Diagon Alley. The night of the last feast, Maya was walking around the courtyard, when she was joined by Harry.

"I'm sorry about Sirius, Harry," she told him, as he joined her. They decided to sit down on a wall. She put her head on his shoulder.

"I talked to Luna about the veil and everything, she was really helpful," Harry said.

"Yup, what would I do without her?"

"More like what would I do without you? My, you are my best friend. This year would have been impossible without you."

"I am pretty amazing."

"I should have asked you out."

"Well you lost that chance last year. You had and lost it."

"I know, what an idiot I was."

"I agree. But don't tell Fred, no matter how close you and Ron are, he wouldn't hesitate to hex you. He already struggled with Draco, I don't want him to hex you too."

"I'll try to constrain myself," Harry finished jokingly, while he helped her down from the wall. They made their way to the Great Hall for the very last feast, parting ways to join their own houses.

As Harry made his way towards the Hogwarts Express, he looked around him. Ron and Maya to his right, and Hermione and Ginny to his left. With Luna, Neville, Seamus, and Dean behind him, he felt content.

"I've been thinking about something Dumbledore said to me," he started.

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

"That even though we've got a fight ahead of us," he continue, "we've got something that Voldemort doesn't have."

"Yeah?" Ron asked.

"Something worth fighting for." He looked around him, and knew. Even with the truth out and everything that is going on. With his friends and everyone he loves with him. He can do anything.

**READ & REVIEW PLEASE. IT WILL BE MUCH APPRECIATED!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Half-Blood Prince

**A/U: I changed Maya's mother's name from Artemis to Katrina Lovegood.**

**Ch5: The Half-Blood Prince**

Maya spent almost the whole summer with Fred and George, while Luna and Mr. Lovegood went to Sweden. Maya moved in with Fred and George the second week into the summer. At first Mrs. Weasley was unsure, and apprehensive about the living arrangements, claiming that Maya was too young. But when Maya told her that she and Fred weren't sharing a room, and that Maya wouldn't let anything happen, she allowed it. Despite having more freedom, Fred and George hardly ever let Maya out of their sight. About halfway through the summer it was Maya's birthday, so everyone decided to meet up and celebrate at the Burrow. The party wasn't a huge one. It included Maya, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Lupin, Tonks (who had been very good friends with Maya's mother, and was also Maya's god mother), Kingsley, Neville, Seamus and Dean. They were all in the middle of dinner, when Mrs. Weasley brought out Maya's cake.

"Happy Birthday To You, Happy Birthday To You, Happy Birthday Dear Maya, Happy Birthday To You," everyone sang, as Mrs. Weasley put the cake in front of her. It was the shape of a star, and was light blue, Maya's favorite color.

"Wow, Mrs. Weasley, this cake is beautiful," Maya said, after she blew the candles out. After she cut a piece, she fed Tonks, the Fred and George, then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Then it was time for presents. Tonks gave her a dress, it was a navy blue with white gems scattered around the chest area.

"Thanks Tonks, it's beautiful."

"Your mother would have loved it," Tonks said, kissing her forehead. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave her a book about spells and charms, something she was interested in.

"Thank you both so much. I really love it," she said, hugging both of them. Neville, Dean and Seamus pulled together and gave her a barrette with tiny stars on it.

"Thanks guys, it's perfect. I really love it," she said, giving them all tight hugs, much to the pleasure of Seamus and displeasure of Fred. Maya was about to say something else when two owls flew in. One was from the Lovegoods, but the other only Maya recognized.

"Oh look Luna and her father have sent you presents," Mrs. Weasley said, receiving the presents from the two owls. Maya opened Luna's present and found a pair of homemade earrings, but these weren't the usual ones. They were small gems that Luna kept. Mr. Lovegood has sent her a photo of her mother when she was younger.

"Wow your mother was beautiful, you look just like her," Mrs. Weasley said patting Maya's cheek.

"Wow, Luna has a real knack for these things," Neville said, eyeing the earrings.

"That's my girl," George said proudly.

"But who are the other gifts from," Lupin asked.

"The Malfoy's," Maya said, softly.

They all watched her and she went to get two of the gifts that had been brought. 1 was from Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy and the other, well everyone knew who that was from. She picked the first present. It was a comb, carefully embedded with small blue and pink jewels. She read the short note.

_Dear Maya,_

_Draco told us about what has been happening with you. We wish you all the luck. Have a good birthday._

_Narcissa Malfoy_

"That's a beautiful present, and the note was sweet. You know them well, Maya dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Maya forgot that the Weasley's knew nothing about her friendship with Draco Malfoy. Maya didn't answer, she just slowly reached for the box. This one was small, unlike all her previous presents. Her fingers ran over the soft, silky wrapping. She carefully undid the ribbon, and cautiously opened the box. There, on a soft cushion lay a bracelet, with a totally of 3 charms. Maya could feel the tears welling up. Tonks gasped when she saw the gift, which made everyone else eager to see what she had gotten, everyone except for Fred. He has accepted that Maya and Draco were inseparable and had come to terms with Maya never taking off the necklace Draco had gifted her in her fourth year. He had a feeling that this gift would be one of those things. Something that she will keep forever. He didn't mind, but he didn't want Malfoy replacing him in Maya's heart. Especially not today, when he was going to give her the most important gift of all.

"Is that…" Tonks started to say.

"My mother's charm," Maya finished. There, laying attached to the bracelet, was a small flower charm. The flower has a pink middle and silver petals, that opened and closed like a flower blooming. It was her mother's, she thought she had lost it. The second charm was a star that changed colors, first it was a light blue, then dark purple, then a navy blue, then a light pink, and so it went. The third charm was a small dragon, that breathed out an icy blue flame.

"That's a beautiful bracelet. Draco must have spent so much on it," Tonks whispered.

"Money isn't a problem for the Malfoys," Dean said. The rest of the birthday dinner was quiet. When George, Fred and Maya reached home, Fred brought Maya to his room.

"So I think it's my turn to give you a present," he said, as he sat her down on the bed. "Now don't freak out."

He took out a small box and placed it in front of her.

"Fred…please tell me that's not an engagement ring…I'm only 16. That is way too young and I have-" she was cut off by his lips on hers.

"I told you not freak out. It's not an engagement ring. It's a promise ring. It's a way of making a commitment for the future without the actual commitment. I wasn't sure if you felt the same way, so I thought I would do it in private. I love you Maya Katrina Lovegood, I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my life with anyone else. You are the only one I want. Please tell me you feel the same way."

Maya had tears down her face. She took his hands in hers and squeezed them.

"I do Fred, I really do. I love you too Fred, you are the fourth most important person in my life. I would love to spend the rest of my life with you."

Fred captured her lips in a sweet but passionate kiss. Maya pulled away, before they could get carried away, and Fred slipped the ring on her finger.

"I have one too, we're matching," he said, holding up his finger.

(( i01. . ))

Maya smiled at him and kissed him again.

"I have one thing to ask you. Who are the first 3 important people in your life," he asked her, as they lay on his bed together. Fred's arms wrapped around her body.

"Luna is the most important person in my life, I have no clue what I would do without her. Then it's Tonks. She's my godmother, and I love her. The third one is… Draco. No matter what we have gone through and what happens from here, he will always be my best friend. And well I love him. We might not have a future together, but I will always love him."

"That's really nice of you. I wouldn't be able to do the same…" Fred muttered into her hair. "Who's your fifth favorite then?"

"After Draco, it's you. Then it's Harry, then it's Ron. Then George, then Ginny, then Hermione, then Seamus, then Dean and then the rest of the world…" she said trailing off at the end.

"The rest of the world."

That's how they fell asleep, in each other's arms. Maya's favorite part of the summer was when Harry finally arrived. She was helping Fred and George in the store, showing Seamus how some of the products work when she heard his voice.

"HARRY!" She sprinted over to hug him.

"I missed you My, I can't believe I had to go a whole summer without you," Harry said, hugging her back.

"My? That's your nickname," Seamus sniggered.

"How else will you shorten Maya?" asked Harry.

"I hate it, but only Harry can call me that! By the way Harry, I was made prefect this year!" Maya said.

"That's great news My," he said, hugging her again.

"How is it every time I come to look for Maya, she is always in your arms, my dear Chosen One?" The trio turned to see Fred leaning against one of his shelves.

"Maybe it's because I am the fifth most important person in her world. Also, I am the Chosen One."

Maya rolled her eyes at the boys.

"Maya, what is that on your finger?" Harry said, catching sight of the ring.

"It's a promise ring. I'm marking her Potter. She's mine," Fred told him, as he plopped a kiss on Maya's forehead. Only Seamus noticed the sad look on Harry's face when he heard the news.

The next time Maya saw Harry was on the Hogwarts express. She told everyone else about her birthday, and the ring Fred got her. The girls were thrilled for her. At the end of the train ride, while Maya made her way to the carriages, she suddenly realized that both Luna and Harry weren't there.

"Where are Luna and Harry?" she asked. They all shook their heads. She took her seat between Seamus and Dean, opposite to Neville, who was wedged between the Patil twins. When they reached the Great Hall they were surprised to see McGonagall standing outside the doors.

"We have decided to allow students to mix during all meals now. They do not have to stick to their houses, they can sit with whomever they want to sit with," McGonagall said, earning a cheer from the crowd. As the doors opened, everyone charged all over the place to get seats. Maya sat down next to Seamus, and opposite to Hermione and Ron. She was still anxious to see where Harry and Luna was. It was dessert time when they both finally came in. They both came closer, and Maya realized that Harry was covered in blood.

"What happened?" Maya said, as Harry took a seat next to her. Luna decided to go and sit with the Patil twins.

"I'll tell you later, did I miss much?" he asked, as Maya tried to wipe the blood from his face, much to the displeasure of Ginny.

"Nothing much, just the Sorting Hat telling us to be strong during these times. Easy for him to say, he's a hat," Ron replied, while stuffing his mouth. It was then time for Dumbledore's notices, which included Snape now teaching DADA. Everyone except for Slytherin was shocked. Maya was showing the first years their way towards the Ravenclaw common room, since she was prefect. But before she could get in, she was being dragged into an empty classroom. She looked up and saw the cold green eyes.

"Draco? What are you doing?"

"I just wanted to know if you liked your birthday presents."

"I loved them. As you can see I am wearing all your presents." She held up her hand.

"Is that an engagement ring? You're engaged to Weasley?" he said surprised.

"Not that it's any of your business, but no I'm not. It's a promise ring. It's a commitment for the future," she said, while trying to pin the look on his face. It was pained, and she knew exactly how he was feeling.

"You had your chance Draco, you knew how I felt…it's too late now."

And with that she left the classroom and went straight to her dorm room, that she shared with Luna and 2 other 5th year Ravenclaws called Ellie and Samantha. She lay in bed, playing with the ring on her finger. Her first lesson the next day was potions with sixth years. Not only was she the only fifth year, but the only Ravenclaw as well. As soon as she entered the class behind Seamus, she stiffened seeing him standing in the corner, with Pansy. Sensing her presence, he looked up. She turned away to talk to Seamus. Slughorn was in the process of speaking when Harry and Ron barged in. Maya and Hermione barely stifled a giggle. After Slughorn told them to get their books he moved onto the potions in front of them. Immediately Maya and Hermione knew what they were.

"Veritaserum," Maya and Hermione said at the same time. Maya motioned for Hermione to go ahead. Which Hermione to gratefully. They continued to go through the potions, as Ron and Harry took their places next to Maya. They finally then got to the final potion, known as Felix Felicis. This caught almost everyone's attention. They all then went to their tables. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ernie MacMillan, from Hufflepuff at one table. While Maya joined Seamus, Neville and Dean at another. Everyone seemed to be struggling, everyone except Harry of course. At the end of the class Harry was awarded with the potion. As they left, Maya absentmindedly listened to Hermione harp on about how Harry should not be using that book. They were later joined by Ginny, who seemed upset and mad that Harry was taking orders from a book. Maya was the only one who hadn't said anything, but she herself was as suspicious.  
Everyone had been buzzing on about the Quidditch trials. Maya and Luna had gone down to the pitch to watch the Gryffindor trials, Harry being the captain did not have anything against this. The funniest part was that half the people trying out weren't even from Gryffindor. They watched as Katie Bell, Demelza Robbins, and Ginny Weasley got picked as Chasers, with Luna and Maya cheering for Ginny. They then cheered for Ron, who was trying out for keeper. After the Quidditch trials, the next thing to look forward to was the first Hogsmeade weekend. Maya had decided to hang out with Harry, Ron and Hermione while Luna went with Padma, Parvati, Seamus and Neville. They first went to the Honeydukes to get sweets. Maya picked up some chocolate frogs and pepper imps. They then went to the three broomsticks.

"Oh god!" Ron groaned, seeing Dean and Ginny making out in the corner.

"Honestly Ronald, you can't have a problem with them. How do you think Ginny would feel if she looked over here and saw you snogging me?" Hermione said, slightly blushing.

"She'd be glad they're finally together," Maya whispered to Harry, who was sitting next to her. They were all just casually talking when Slughorn came up to them.

"Harry my boy, you must come to one of my parties. They are quite good, even Miss Granger and Miss Starr enjoy them," he said, patting Maya on the back.

"Oh yes…" Hermione tried to say.

"This Monday at eight," Slughorn started to say.

"Sorry Professor, but I have a meeting with Professor Dumbledore," Harry said awkwardly.

"Oh well, you can't evade me forever Harry," Slughorn announced before he trudged out of the Three Broomsticks.

"He's right you know. The parties aren't that bad," Hermione said.

"And you can't just leave me and Hermione like this." Maya added.

"She means you can't just leave me like this, she has Zabini to talk to, I have no one," Hermione said.

"Since where were you friends with Blaise Zabini?" Ron questioned.

"Since I was friends with Draco, Ronald. Honestly, don't you think?" Maya said, rolling her eyes.

They then left the Three Broomsticks and made their way up to the castle. Maya seemed to be very cold, so Harry put an arm around her. They suddenly stopped when they saw Katie Bell and Leanne fighting over something that looked like a parcel. Before they knew it, Katie was lifted up into the air, then thrown to the ground. Harry went to touch the parcel, but was stopped by Hagrid. They all rushed to the castle, and were questioned by McGonagall. Maya listened as Harry told them about his suspicions about Draco. She couldn't believe it, she wouldn't believe it. Draco never made the best choices, but he would never do something this harmful. But as the first Quidditch match came around, the story of Katie died down a little. Maya watched as Ron saved every single goal. Maya was astonished, along with most of the crowd. When Gryffindor won the match, everyone cheered. Thanks to the new inter-house friendship movement, other students were allowed to go to the other houses' common rooms, as long as they were with one of the other houses' members. So Maya waited for Harry to come out after the match. Luna had already gone ahead with Ginny, Dean and Neville.

"Oh my god, you guys were amazing!" she gushed as Ron and Harry came out. She gave them both a hug, and then walked up with them.

"Ron what's that cut on your arm?" Maya asked.

"It's nothing."

"Wait." Maya drew out her wand. "_Episkey._"

"OW!" he shouted, causing both Maya and Harry to start laughing. "Shut up."

They continued to walk towards the Gryffindor common room. When they entered there was a huge cheer, and suddenly Ron was raised on everyone's shoulders. Maya and Harry burst out laughing, but cheered along with everyone else. They decided to go and sit outside for some time.

"Maya I want to ask you something?"

"If this is about Draco, and him being a death eater. I have nothing to say. I honestly don't know, but I don't think Draco would ever do something like that," she said before he could continue.

"It's not about that. It's about Fred," he said, nervously.

"Fred?" she said, subconsciously looking at her ring.

"Yes. Are you sure about this whole commit-" he was cut off by a girl running past them.

"Was that…" Maya started.

"Hermione!" Harry said, running after her. Maya decided it was better to leave them alone, and walked back into the Gryffindor common room. When she entered she was surprised by the sight of Ron and Lavender Brown making out in the middle of the room. She didn't know whether to be shocked or appalled. She now understood why Hermione had run out of the room. It didn't take a genius to realize that Hermione had feelings for Ron, but sadly for Hermione Ron wasn't even close to being a genius. The next few days were awkward…for everyone. Ron and Hermione weren't talking and Harry seemed to be in the middle of all of it. The only thing that seemed to distract Harry was Slughorn's Christmas party that was coming up. Tons of girls had been waiting for the famous Harry Potter to ask them, but unluckily for them Harry asked Luna. Maya asked Seamus to go with her. The day before the party, Maya received a letter from Fred.

_Dear Maya,_

_Hope you have been having a good term so far. George and I will be at the Burrow this Christmas in order to spend it with you and Luna. And what is this I hear, you asking another man to Slughorn's party? I am heartbroken. Just kidding. I cannot wait to see you this Christmas. Have fun at your last few days of Hogwarts before the break._

_Your Always,_

_Fred._

She laughed and smiled while she read the note. The next evening Harry and Seamus waited outside the Ravenclaw common room for the girls. Their jaws dropped when the girls came out.

((( www. polyvore cgi/set?id=99098860 ))) (REMOVE THE SPACES)

"Wow you guys look amazing," the boys said at the same time. The girls giggled and thanked them. They then made their way towards Slughorn's office. Once they were in, they were shocked to see the amount of people there. After being bombarded with questions from various different people Harry and Maya decided to find a nice and quiet corner. They were chatting about random things, when they saw Hermione hide behind a curtain, giving each other funny looks they went to ask her what she was doing.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Maya asked.

"I've just escaped. . . I mean left Cormac under the mistletoe."

"Cormac, Cormac MacLaggen?! That's who you invited?" Harry asked, absolutely disgusted.

"I thought he would annoy Ron the most. He's got more arms than a snuffler plant. Oh god hear he comes!"

Soon enough Hermione was on the ground crawling away from them. Harry and Maya shot each other amused looks as Cormac approached them.

"You haven't seen Hermione have you?" he asked.

"I think she just left to powder her nose," Harry said. Just then a waiter came to offer them something. It didn't look or smell pleasant but Cormac still took one They waiter went away as Cormac stuffed his mouth.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Dragon balls…" Harry mentioned trying to stifle his grin. Unfortunately Snape had decided to grace them with his presence just as Cormac threw up all over his feet. Harry and Maya rushed out and could barely hold in their laughter. That is until Filch came in, dragging a very chuffed looking Draco Malfoy. At the sight of Malfoy, they both straightened up. Malfoy did the same, seeing Harry's arm around Maya and Maya leaning into Harry. He seemed to be death glaring them. But none of that mattered, before Maya could say anything Draco was being dragged off by Snape.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Harry said swiftly.

"Wait! Don't get caught," Maya whispered, before letting him go.

As Harry made his way out, Maya went to find Hermione. She caught up Hermione with what had happened with Cormac, and that left Hermione is almost stitches.

"Hermione, do you think Draco is a… you know?" Maya said, softly.

"I don't know Maya. Harry seems to think he is, but I don't really want to believe it. I know Draco has done a lot of wrong, but I think he's too young to be a…you know" Hermione responded softly. Before they knew it Harry was back, and he refused to tell them what he had heard.

"I'll tell you guys later," he said. At the end of the night Maya was making her way back to the Ravenclaw dorm room when she saw Draco walking somewhere else. She quickly changed her route to follow him. She saw him walk into the ROR, and thought hard to find him. Thankfully the ROR understood what she wanted and she found him. She quickly walked behind him and saw him with a blade.

"DRACO!" she whisper-yelled. He dropped the blade and turned around in shock. She looked at his sleeve that was rolled up, and almost fainted.

"Oh My God. Oh dear," she said, tumbling backwards. Draco made to reach for her, but she pushed his arm out of the way. She backed away from him, and stumbled out of the room, sprinting as fast as she could towards the Ravenclaw tower. But she couldn't make it. Soon enough, she found herself in the girls bathroom dry heaving. She felt sick, seeing that…thing branded into Draco, her Draco's arm. She fell to the floor sobbing her eyes out, still not believing what had just happened. She heard the bathroom door open and quickly cleaned herself up. She went out of the stall and froze.

"Please, don't" he croaked out.

"You're one of them…how could you?"

"Let me just…"

"Stay away from me…not now." She backed up, but felt something solid next to her. She turned and saw Harry standing there.

"I saw you on the map. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just get me away from her." She glanced once more at Draco, then cried into Harry's chest.

"What did you do to her?"

"Stay out of it Potter. It doesn't involve you."

"Anything that hurts Maya, involves me Malfoy," Harry snapped back.

"Please Harry, just take me away from here." Harry wrapped his arms around her, and slowly guided her away from the bathroom. He dropped her off at the Ravenclaw common room. Maya lay in bed that night, unable to get the image of the mark…the _Dark Mark_ out of her head. Things had changed, nothing would ever be the same ever again.

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. **


	6. Chapter 6: The Half-Blood Prince

**NOTE: Sorry it took so long, but this has so much detail and scenes in it. So bear with it please.**

**Ch6: The Half-Blood Prince**

Nothing was the same for Maya. On the way to the Burrow, she was restless. Harry didn't question her, but he knew she was hiding something. It was only when she saw the Burrow did her mood go up. The thought of seeing Fred, brought her mood all the way up. The second she and Luna left the car, they searched for the Twins. But before anything else she was engulfed in a hug from the back. She was the spun around, and she gripped him tight.

"I missed you so much," she muttered into his shoulder.

"I missed you too," he mumbled back.

"What no cheeky comeback?" she said, as they pulled away.

"In light of recent events, the most important thing is that you're safe and happy," Fred said, placing his lips on hers lightly.

"Hey, break it up! I want to hug my favorite future sister-in-law," said a voice from behind them. They both turned and saw George. George came and scooped Maya up in her hands, while Fred did the same with Luna.

"Oye, she's our favorite future sister-in-law too," said two more red heads.

"I don't know whether we should be insulted, or we should laugh?" Luna said to Fleur who nodded in agreement.

"Your family has the best taste in woman," Maya said, taking it in turns to hug Charlie and Bill. They all then went in and sat around living room. Maya was on Fred's lap, and told him about everything. That night Maya had her first nightmare. She, Luna, Hermione, and Ginny were sharing a room. Somehow they were able to fit 4 beds in one room. All she remembered was watching Draco…and the Dark Lord. They were talking animatedly. Then they turned and saw her, but she wasn't alone. In front of her were the bodies of Harry, Luna, Ginny, Ron, and…Fred. She screamed, and in the process almost feel off her bed. She was shaken awake by Luna, Ginny and Hermione surrounding her bed.

"Maya, are you okay?" Luna asked.

"I'm fine, just a bad dream."

"Do you want me to call Fred?" Ginny asked.

"No. It's fine. I'm fine."

"You sure. I can get Fred, George, Harry or even Ron," Hermione said.

"I'm fine guys. Just a bad dream." They all looked unsure, but dropped the subject and went back to bed. But Maya could not go back to sleep, she was afraid. She got up, picked up some things from her bag, and went down stairs. She put the fire on, and sat in front of it. Slowly she took out all the things she brought down. The album of pictures of her and Draco, the book of her sketches, the diary from Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, and the set of art tools. Slowly one by one, she started to burn them. First the art set, piece by piece she watched as the fire developed them. The tears just kept on going down her face. Next was the diary, she tore the pages, two by two. The fire ate them up. The book of her sketches, three by three fell into the fire. The album of pictures, thrown in at once. Slowly being swallowed up by the flames. They dissolved, unlike her tears. But she just sat there staring, that was until she felt the bracelet slowly slip of her wrist. She yelped softly and reached to receive it through the fire. It burnt, but the pain of losing the bracelet was worse. She quickly grabbed it, burning half her hand in the process and then back away little from the fire. She stared at the flames devouring the gifts she had received over the years. Cradling her burnt hand, and keeping the burnt bracelet in her hand. She rested her head on the arm chair, and fell into a deep slumber.

_"Draco," she whispered. "Are you there?"  
"I'm so sorry Maya," he whispered back. Draco fell into the darkness, and on the floor in front of her eyes.  
Luna, dead. Ginny, dead. George, dead. Harry, dead. Fred, dead.  
"NO FRED! NO!"_

"NO!" she jolted up, and found she was staring straight into the eyes of the man she imagined was dead.

"Maya, what's wrong? Why are you down here? Is everything okay? Why is your hand burnt?" he questioned like crazy.

"I'm fine Fred." But she didn't even convince herself, so there was no way she could convince Fred. His eyes searched her, and she finally gave in and broke down again.

"I broke my friendship. I can't take it anymore. We are too different. It's over. We're over. I cannot do this."

"Who are you talking about love?"

"Draco."

To say Fred was shocked is an understatement. He was beyond shocked. Never in a million years did he think that their friendship would break. No matter what happened. He carefully wrapped his arms around her and soothed her down. He didn't know whether he should ask why or not? He decided to leave it for another time, when she was not in hysterics. They sat there, in each other's arms for some time. Till Maya had finally calmed down. She then went up and tried to cure her hand, but failed at it. So she asked Hermione to do it.

"So Snape was offering to help him? He was definitely offering to help him?"

"If you ask that once more," said Harry, "I'm going to stick this sprout-"

"I'm only checking" said Ron. Both Harry and Ron had been given the job of of peeling a mountain of sprouts by Mrs. Weasley , and currently were in the kitchen in front of the sink.

"Yes, Snape was offering to help him," said Harry. "He said he'd promise Malfoy's mother to protect him, that he'd made an Unbreakable Oath or something-"

"An Unbreakable Vow?" said Ron, looking stunned. "Nah, he can't have. . . are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," said Harry. "Why, what does it mean?"

"Well, you can't break an Unbreakable Vow…"

"I'd worked that much out for myself, funnily enough. What happens if you break it?"

"You die," said Ron simply. "Fred and George tried to get me to make one when I was about five. I nearly did, too, I was holding hands with Fred and everything when Dad found us. He went mental," said Ron, with a reminiscent gleam in his eyes. "Only time I've ever seen Dad as angry ad Mum. Fred reckons his left buttock has never been the same since."

"Yeah, well, passing over Fred's left buttock-"

"I beg your pardon?" said Fred's voice as the twins followed by Maya and Luna entered the kitchen.

"Aah, George, look at this. They're using knives and everything. Bless them."

"I'll be seventeen in two and a bit months' time," said Ron grumpily, "and then I'll be able to do it by magic."

"You both shouldn't make fun of him," Luna said.

"Yeah, you guys are older than seventeen yet you both still aren't smart enough to understand how to control your magic," Maya said. Both Harry and Ron burst out laughing and high-fived the girls.

"Our own girlfriends!" George said, in mock horror.

"Well we'll leave you two to it," Fred said," the girls, George and I have plans."

"What? Can't you guys help?" Ron pleaded.

"Sure," Maya said.

"No! Ronald!" Fred said, grabbing Maya by the shoulders and dragging her away. Maya shot them a sorry look before being led away. That night after dinner while Harry was talking to Mr. Weasley, Tonks and Lupin, Maya received an owl.

"Who's it from?" Ron asked, his mouth full of pudding.

"For god's sake Ronald, finish eating then speak,' Hermione said. "But who is it from?"

"Blaise," Maya answered, confused as to why Blaise Zabini was sending her mail. She opened the letter and read it aloud.

_Dear Maya,_

_You have been invited to spend the week after Christmas with me, my family and a couple of friends from Hogwarts at our manor. It would just be for a week. We hope you can come. You will be allowed to bring up to 4 friends. Hope to hear from you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_B. Zabini  
P.S. I'd rather you didn't bring Potter or Weasley, but if you have to…also only Hogwarts students._

"Aren't you little miss popular? Blaise, Draco, Fred, Harry and Seamus. Even Luna has George, Dean and Neville," Ron joked. Luna and Maya glared at him while George and Fred stared at their girlfriends.

"There is nothing going on between me, Dean and Neville. They both are just my good friends. Nothing more, nothing less," Luna defended. George still didn't look happy, and ended up walking out the room. With Luna trailing behind him glaring at Ron.

"I'm just friends with Seamus, he knows I would never betray Fred. Blaise does not like me. He has a thing for Pansy Parkinson, not that he'll ever tell Draco. Harry and I are just friends, like seriously, and Draco and I aren't anything," Maya snapped.

"Well I'm coming with you, no matter what Zabini wants," Harry pointed out.

"Me too," Ron said, nodding along with Harry.

"Which means Ginny and I will have to go! To keep these morons in order," Hermione said, as Ginny nodded along with her.

"So you're definitely going to go?" Fred asked.

"I have to. Blaise is my friend, and anyway these guys are coming with me," Maya said, squeezing his hand.

"The amount of time you spend with us, you might as well be in our year," Ron said.

"If you have something against it,' Maya started to say.

"No, no. I love spending time with you. As the Bill and the rest said. You are my favorite future sister-in-law."

"You know I feel bad for all the other woman in your family. Every single one of you has claimed that I'm your favorite future sister-in-law, when right now you only have 3," Maya said, making herself comfortable on Fred's lap. George and Luna were still outside, but you could see them holding hands. Harry and Ron were on the other sofa, while Hermione and Ginny perched themselves on an arm chair. Bill and Charlie had just entered the house.

"Yeah, that's because Charlie and Ron don't have the guts to ask a girl out," Bill said. He and Charlie sat on either side of Freya (Fred and Maya).

"God I'm surrounded by a bunch of red heads you have chosen me as sister-in-law of the year," Maya said burying her face in Fred's chest. That comment cracked the whole room up. Soon enough everyone was laughing like idiots. Maya, Fred, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Bill, Ginny and Charlie. When Molly, Arthur, George and Luna came in. They were shocked to see 5 of their children and 3 of their friends laughing like crazy people.

"What is going on here?" Molly Weasley asked. But none of them were able to answer as they were all still laughing their heads off.

"Okay, now I'm worried," George said.

"I don't know why, but I think Maya is the one who started this," Luna said.

"What?" Maya said, between laughs. By the time that they all calmed down it was time for dinner.

During the time leading up to the gang going to the Zabini mansion, Freya spent as much time as they could together. Christmas Eve they celebrated with the family, but Christmas they spent in each other's arms in Fred's apartment. Fred was unwilling to let Maya leave, but she insisted. The day she was leaving, he again asked her if she was sure she wanted to go.

"I'm going Fred. That is that! I want to go and spend time with Blaise and Theo. They're not as bad as you think. Anyway I'll have Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione."

"But…"

"NO FRED!" He sulked, and she kissed him, immediately brightening up his mood.

"Okay, break it up. Twin in the room," George said, smirking at the couple. Maya rolled her eyes at him. They all made their way towards the fireplace. The rest were already standing there ready. Ginny and Hermione were dressed well, Maya had warned them.

"Hey, how come you're not as well dressed as us?" Hermione questioned, scanning Maya's outfit.

((( cgi/ set?id=99815132 ))) REMOVE THE SPACES

"Because they all know me and are used to me. You on the other hand…might just be terrible."

"I guess so," Hermione said. Maya was the first one to step in the fireplace.

"_ZABINI PLACE!" _Throwing the powder down, she almost collapsed on the floor, but thankfully was caught by a pair of strong arms. She feared who's they were, as she knew only one person gave her this feeling. She pushed herself away from him and walked away. Looking for Blaise. She found him and hugged him tight.

"It's nice to see you Zabini."

"You too Starry. Where are the Weasels, Potter and the Mudblood?"

"Don't you dare call her that Blaise? Or ANY OF YOU! If anyone in this room calls Hermione a mudblood or Ginny and Ron Weasels I swear you will be sorry?"

"Oh I'm scared," cried Pansy. "What are you going and your Potter groupie friends going to do?"

"Turn around and find out." They all turned and saw Harry, Ginny and Ron with their wands raised.

"STOP IT! I will not have disorder in my house. You will all get along, for the sake of me and for the sake of Maya. If you do not make any effort, you will be asked to leave."

Blaise looked so calm, Maya was afraid he was about to explode. She poked him. Nothing happened, she continued to poke him. Everyone in the room stared at her.

"MAYA KATRINA STARR! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Blaise yelled.

"I just wanted to see how long it would to take you to crack," she answered, while everyone (and I mean everyone) else in the room cracked up. Even Malfoy cracked a smile. They all soon dispersed to their rooms, not before announcing that tonight was post-Christmas dinner so every should be dressed up. Both Ginny and Hermione were so glad that Maya warned them so they brought their best dresses. Ginny and Hermione were sharing a room. Maya however was on her own. She, along with Draco and Pansy, had their own rooms in Blaise's Mansion. Draco's was blue and green. Pansy's was pink and dark purple. Maya's was light blue and white. Her room was probably the brightest room in the whole house, except for the dining room. Ginny and Hermione had spent the whole afternoon getting ready. They had gotten approval from Maya for their dresses. The trio of girls then made their way towards the dining hall, which Maya had already memorized. Before entering Maya spotted Mrs. Zabini. She didn't particularly like the woman, seeing as she had been re-married more times that she had fingers. Another reason would be that she was almost hell bent on getting Blaise and Maya together. Maya always politely declined the suggestions, but it got on her nerves too.

"Oh No! Hurry up, I cannot let Serena see me," Maya said, trying to hide behind the other two.

"Who?" Hermione asked, looking at the direction when Maya was hiding from.

"Blaise's mum. She's almost hell bent on getting me with Blaise."

"Well luckily we're here, I think," Ginny whispered to her. They opened the doors and walked in. Hermione and Ginny quickly found the guys, who were whispering to each other in the corner of the room. Maya went to find Blaise, when she did find him, he was talking to Draco. Maya tried to make a quick escape but sadly Blaise saw her. She walked over, as he called her name.

((( cgi/set?id=99561206) remove any SPACES

"You look amazing, as usual."

"Thank you Blaise. It's nice to see that your mother has only partially decorated my room with pictures of us. I can feel her slowly giving up."

"God that woman. Why can't she just worry about not killing her current husband."

"Blaise!"

"What? You know it's true." Maya rolled her eyes, as dinner was announced. She sat between Harry and Blaise, directly opposite to Draco. At the end of the dinner she was heading back to her room when she overheard to people whispering.

"Thanks for this Blaise. I really need to talk to her."

"You know if she says it's done. It's done."

"I can't let her give up on me, she's just misunderstanding the situation. You know her. Sometimes she jumps to conclusions."

"WHAT?"

Maya barged into the room, to see Draco and Blaise staring at her shocked.

"You're telling me that the thing on your arm is not the dark mark. You're telling me that you have not joined the Death Eater's side. You're telling me, that you did not just put yourself in danger, but everyone around that cares about you, INCLUDING ME!"

"Now listen…"

"Why would you do this? I mean, in what world does this seem okay to you! No matter what reason you have. How could you do this to me? To the person who has been by your side forever!"

She ran out of the room with tears streaming down her face. She ran into her room, straight to the bathroom, banged the door close and slid down to the floor. She heard her bedroom door open, and someone speaking softly.

"I didn't have a choice. My father is in prison, my mother is distraught. There is nothing else I could do. I don't want to lose my family. They are all I have, and so are you. I cannot lose you. I can't lose everything I love, I have to do this, I can't let him kill my family because of my cowardice. You can't leave me. My mother is a wreck, my father is broken and you are the only thing I have left. I love you Maya, and I can't live without you."

The door knob turned slowly and the door flew open. Before he knew it, she was squeezing him tight.

"I'll never leave you. I just wished it didn't have to be this way. I can't leave you, I won't leave you. I love you too Draco."

They stood like that for some time. The Draco pulled away.

"We should get some rest. Blaise has actually planned the week out for us," Draco told her. He kissed her forehead and bid her goodnight.

The rest of the week was pleasant enough for Maya. She was happy again, it had been a long time since she smiled this wide. When the gang returned home to the Burrow again, everyone was in a surprisingly good mood. That is until Bellatrix Lestrange decided to stop by. Maya and Harry had been sitting on the stairs, oblivious to the glaring red head standing behind them, when Harry saw something.

"What's that?" he asked. They both looked out and before they knew it, he had sprinted out. Maya sprinted after him. Then Lupin, Arthur, Tonks, and everyone else. As Bellatrix disappeared, Maya reached Harry. She pulled him into a hug, and let him cry onto her shoulder. Before she knew it the tears were going down her face too. After that, the atmosphere around the burrow was a little tense. Maya and Fred's time together were becoming less and less. This was because Maya had been spending most of her time owling a certain person, unknown to Fred. The night before they returned Fred had found their letters.

_Dear Mensa, _

_I've missed you, but I am so glad that we aren't fighting any more. I'm waiting to see you back at Hogwarts, but remember no one must know. Not a soul. Especially not him._

_Yours Truly,_

_Dragomir_

"Mensa? Dragomir?" Fred mumbled to himself. He read another one.

_Dear Dragomir,_

_I miss you too. I won't tell anyone. About what happened that night, it's best that we do not mention that to anyone. It might ruin both our lives. Can't wait to see you._

_Sincerely,_

_Mensa_

"What happened that night?"

_Dear Mensa,_

_I understand that we cannot be together. It's your choice after all. But my mind hasn't changed, and I will always only love you._

_Love,_

_Dragomir_

"What are you doing?" Maya's voice rang from behind Fred. He dropped the letters, and Maya's eyes widened.

"You went through my stuff."

"You've been hiding things from me. What happened at Zabini's house?"

"Don't I have privacy?"

"Are you cheating on me with Draco?"

"Aren't we supposed to have trust in this relationship?"

"ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME WITH DRACO MALFOY?"

"NO OF COURSE NOT! 3 YEARS, WE'VE BEEN TOGETHER FOR 3 GODDAM YEARS, AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO THINK THAT I AM CHEATING ON YOU WITH DRACO!"

"WELL YOU ALWAYS CARE ABOUT HIM. HE LOVES YOU! YOU CLEARLY HAVE FEELINGS FOR HIM! HOW THE HELL CAN I NOT THINK THIS?"

"WELL THEN MAYBE WE SHOULD END THIS!" Fred's eyes widened.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"You leave me no choice. If you can't trust me after 3 years, how will you ever be able to trust me?" she slipped the ring of her finger and put it in his hand. "It's over Fred."

She slipped out behind him, and saw everyone standing there. They were all looking at her shocked. She slipped pass them and left the house.

"I'm going after her. She'll want to be alone," Harry said, walking down after her. George gave his family a look and went into the bedroom.

"You okay Freddie?"

"She loves him George. It's obvious, she won't admit it. She loves him, and he loves her. I was kidding myself when I thought we actually had a future together. They've been best friend's forever. I shouldn't have tried to take his place."

"She loves you Fred. No matter what. However hard she tries, she really does love you. Who cares if she loves Malfoy too? That doesn't mean she doesn't love you. She chose you Fred, she only wants you. She might love him, but she chose you."

Meanwhile Harry found Maya behind the burrow, crying into her hands. He just sat next to her and put an arm around her.

"I didn't cheat on him. I swear to god. I would never do that. I can't help it. I love him Harry, I really do. But I love Draco too. I can't choose, but I know. I know that Fred is the one I want right now. Why can't he just accept that?"

"Maya, we have been enemies with the Malfoy's forever now. The fact that Fred hasn't killed him is because you love Malfoy so much. I understand feeling insecure. It's hard to be with someone who loves someone else."

"I wish he was as understanding as you, Harry."

"Well, sometimes people just need some time."

Both Maya and Fred stayed in their rooms almost all the time. Maya wouldn't eat when Fred was there, and vice versa. When they returned back to school, Maya didn't just distance herself from Fred but from Draco too. She even requested to move potions class. Draco realized what was happening, and was confused. He thought things were good between them now. He felt betrayed, but was so busy with his task that he did not make any effort to say something. It wasn't till Ron was poisoned did Maya and Draco acknowledge each other again. Maya, Ginny and Hermione were sitting in the hospital wing with Harry, when Dumbledore, Slughorn, McGonagall and Snape walked in, with Harry trailing behind them. Harry came and stood next to Maya, who squeezed. Soon enough Lavender came running in.

"Where is he? Where's my Won-Won?" she said in her high pitched voice. " Has he been asking for me." She took one glance at Hermione and her expression changed. "What is she doing here?"

"I might ask you the same question," Hermione exclaimed standing up.

"I happen to be his girlfriend!"

"I happen to be his…friend."

"Don't make me laugh, you haven't spoken in weeks. I suppose you want to make up, now that he's all interesting."

"He's been poisoned you daft dimbo, and for the record I've always found him interesting."

Suddenly Ron started to make some noise. Lavender went towards his bed.

"See, he senses my presence. Don't worry Won-Won, I'm here. I'm here."

"Her-my…" they could make out what he was saying.

"Her-my-nee." Hermione took his hand while Lavender backed away then ran out crying. Ginny, Harry and Maya smirked at each other, while Hermione smiled to herself.

When Ron was released, Harry, Maya, Hermione and Ron were discussing how Ron and Lavender broke up, when Harry spotted Katie. Maya saw Draco watching Katie, with a frightened face and watched him make a quick escape. She excused herself and followed him out. She followed him to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. When she entered, she was shocked to see him crying.

"Draco, are you crying?" she said rushing up to him.

"Why do you care? You've been avoiding me."

"Fred and I broke up." This caught his attention.

"Why?"

"He saw our letters and thought I was cheating."

"That's why you've been avoiding me?"

"Yes. Now will you tell me what's wrong?"

"I can't. It's too dangerous." He started to cry again.

"Draco, tell me it's not you who poisoned Ron. He's one of my best friends, Draco." He didn't answer. She made him look at her.

"Draco, if you love me, you will tell me the truth. Tell me what's going on."

"It was you, wasn't it. You gave Katie the necklace, you poisoned the mead." Draco and Maya turned and saw Harry standing there. Draco pushed Maya away and drew his wand out.

"Don't Draco!"

Draco threw a curse at Harry, and Harry responded. Spell after spell was being thrown, and Maya's efforts to stop it were in vain.

"Stop it! Both of you stop! Harry don't! DRACO STOP! HARRY! GUYS!"

"_Sectumsempra_!" Harry yelled, but instead of hearing Draco cry in pain, he heard a girl. He rushed to find Draco crouching over Maya who was on the floor, bleeding out.

"Look at what you did Potter! She's going to bleed to death!"

"No she won't! GET SNAPE!"

Draco ran out and returned a few minutes later with Snape. Snape rushed towards the girl and mumbled a spell. The blood started to cry up, but she was still bleeding in place. Draco picked her up and took her to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey immediately rushed her onto a bed. It took combined efforts of Madam Pomfrey and Snape to heal her wounds and stop the bleeding. Both Draco and Harry were sitting by the bed when Luna, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Blaise and surprisingly Fred and George came in.

"Oh my god!" "Maya!" "Oh god!" "What happened?"

Everyone crowded around her bed. Luna took hold of one of Maya's hands, and started to cry. Fred saw Draco and grabbed his shirt. Blaise was immediately by Draco's side, about to push Fred, when George caught his hand.

"What the hell did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything Weasel, it was Potter!"

"Harry would never do this to Maya!" Ginny said, defending Harry.

"It was me." Harry replied quietly. Everyone stared at him in shock. Fred dropped Draco, and stared at Harry.

"Harry, how the hell?" George started to say.

"It was meant for Malfoy!"

"But Maya pushed me out of the way, and then…" They all didn't know what to say.

"Dr…Draco," they all saw Maya turn a little. Fred looked heartbroken that she had said Draco's name.

"Ha…Harry. Stop...fighting," she continued to mumble. Both Harry and Draco looked ashamed.

"Fred…I love…Fred." Fred pushed everyone out of the way and grabbed her hand, much to the displeasure of Draco…and surprisingly Harry.

"Out! Everyone out! Only Mr. Weasley can stay, and I guess his twin. All of you have exams to study for!" Madam Pomfrey pushed them all out. Everyone except Fred and George left. George told Fred that he would go back home and tell everyone what happened. Fred sat next to Maya and held her hand.

The next morning, Fred and Maya were woken up by a bunch of people rushing in. Fred watched as Tonks, Lupin, his mom and dad, Bill, Charlie and Fleur rushed in. George slowly strolled in after them.

"Oh my poor baby!" Tonks cried, when she saw Maya. Everyone was shocked to see Tonks in such a state.

"I'm fine Tonks. Really?"

"Who did this to you? I will kill them!"

"I hardly think you'd want to kill 'The Chosen One' Tonks," Maya said, while George and Fred helped her up.

"WHAT?!" they all yelled in shock.

"Harry did this! Harry Potter?" Lupin asked.

"It was meant for Draco, but I pushed him out of the way," Maya answered.

"What was Harry thinking?"

"I fine, really. Professor Snape cured me, and Madam Pomfrey has been taking great care of me. So has Fred."

"As long as you're fine. Be careful. I will visit you tonight."

Tonks kissed her forehead, and the rest left leaving Fred and Maya alone. Maya didn't know what to say.

"Thanks," she said, breaking the silence.

"For what?"

"For staying with me, for not killing Draco."

"Oh it's nothing."

"Okay look Fred. I'm not going to lie anymore. I love Draco, I do. But I love you too. And right now I want to be with you, not Draco, not anyone else. I want you."

"I'm sorry I was such an arse before. I guess I was feeling jealous because you had a whole week alone with Malfoy, and I was worried."

"Fred, I would never do that to you! I'm 100% committed to you."

He tenderly kissed her lips, but she pulled him in deeper. While they were kissing, he took her hand and slipped the ring on her finger.

"Uh hum." They couple pulled apart and stared at Madam Pomfrey, who was staring at them.

"Ms. Starr needs to take her medicines."

"Oh yes, well I should be heading back to the shop anyway. I will check on you this weekend then."

"Fred you don't have to. I'm fine. Anyway, I have my O. so there is no point."

"But I want to make sure you and Malfoy don't do anything…"

"FREDRICK FABIAN WEASLEY!"

"I'm just kidding Maya." He pecked her cheek and left. She sighed and smiled while playing with the ring on her finger. She felt someone walking towards her.

"So I see you and Twin No. 1 are back together."

"Yes, we are. Isn't that great?"

"Brilliant! How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing better. So are you ever going to tell me why you cr-"

"Shh…don't tell the world." Maya looked around the Hospital Wing. It was just Draco and she, Madam Pomfrey was in the opposite corner.

"Fine, but I will find out."

"No you will not. The fact that I am showing care for you has already put you in The Dark Lord's eyes. Now I have to fight with you, to show him that you are not important to me."

"Why?"

"Because if he knows how much I care about you, he will use you against me. Everything I am doing is to protect the ones I love."

"But Draco…"

"No buts! Just drop it."

"Fine." The doors opened and Harry walked in, while Madam Pomfrey walked towards the bed. Draco and Harry glared each other, before Draco walked out.

"Aah Mr. Potter, brilliant timing. Ms. Starr is just about to be released."

"I can leave?"

"Yes, but take it easy for a couple of day." Maya nodded and made Harry turn around while she got changed. They made their way out but Maya stopped Harry.

"You need to get rid of it. Not because of what you did to me, but what you could do to people." He was unhappy about the decision, but he nodded. They made their way towards the ROR and walked in. She closed his eyes, and put the book in a place he would not find it. She then took his hand and was about to lead him out, but she was pulled back.

"Maya, I know you're with Fred. I know you love him, and Draco. But I have to tell you this, because I don't think I will get another chance. I'm crazy for you Maya Katerina Starr, since the fourth year. Since the Yule Ball. I'm crazy for you, and I know you're with Fred so I don't expect anything back." With that he captured her lips in his. She surprisingly kissed back, but pulled away quickly.

"Let's not mention this to anyone, especially not Fred."

"Ron and Hermione won't die if they don't know this small thing." She flashed him a small smile, then took his hand and led him out. Throughout the next few weeks Maya and Harry had grown closer than ever, leading Maya to move back into the sixth years potions class. But as Maya and Harry grew closer, Draco moved further and further away. Now that Maya was so close to Harry, she was definitely going to be watched. But Draco had more things to worry about than just Maya, he had his task. But as the end of the year drew nearer so did Maya's time with Harry and Draco as well. Everything changed. The night of Harry's last appointment with Dumbledore. He asked Hermione, Maya, Ginny, Luna, Neville and Ron to stand guard and be ready. While Harry was gone Ron, Neville and Maya stood guard outside the ROR, while Ginny, Hermione and Luna were guarding somewhere else. They heard a noise and saw Draco walk out holding something. But before they knew it, there was darkness everywhere.

"Ron! Neville!" Maya yelled, as she couldn't see.

"Maya, where are you?" Ron shouted back.

"Ron, I can't see anything. I can't breathe Ron!" Maya yelled. Soon she felt someone grab her hand. She knew who's it was, but yanked her arm away.

"Ron, Maya! Find a wall!" Neville cried. Soon the darkness was gone and they saw shadows going up to the Astronomy Tower.

"Oh my god!" Maya shouted and pointed to the sky. It was the dark mark. They saw death eaters and soon there were Aurors everywhere. The trio ran down the stairs, they were soon joined by Ginny, Hermione and Luna who explained what had happened with Snape. But before anything else could be said, they were curses flying everywhere.

"Stupefy!" "Petrificus Totalus!" "Expelliarmus!" they were all shouting.

"Dad!" Maya yelled. She looked in shocked as her father's hood fell off.

"Well, if it isn't my blood traitor daughter!" he snarled at her. "CRUCIO!"

"PROTEGO!" and with that her father was thrown back.

"Stay away from my sister-in-law!" Maya turned and saw Bill pointing his wand at her father. A huge wave of relief flew over her.

"Oh looky here, it's Marcus's little Starr." They turned and saw Fenrir Greyback standing there, flashing his ugly yellow teeth. "STUPEFY"

"PROTEGO!" "STUPEFY" "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" "IMPEDIMENTA!"

"NO BILL!" Maya yelled as Greyback scratched him. "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! INCARCEROUS!" Maya rushed towards Bill and protected the both of them from the surrounding jinxes. But everything stopped when all the Death Eaters disappeared.

"Tonks! Lupin!" she yelled. They all attempted to take Bill up to the Hospital Wing. Soon everyone was in the Hospital Wing. Maya, Hermione, Lupin, Tonks, Ron, Luna and Madam Pomfrey crowded around the bed. Maya heard the door open and saw Harry and Ginny walk in together, she felt a pang of jealousy, but sprinted towards Harry. She flung her arms around him.

"Is it true?" she whispered as he squeezed her back. He just nodded, and she could feel his tears soak into her shirt.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Well many death eaters weren't happy to see me, but I pulled through. Bill helped me," Maya pulled away and Harry saw where everyone was huddled around Bill's bed.

"How is he?" Maya just shook her head.

"He's really bad. But he'll survive, Lupin is helping Madam Pomfrey take care of him." They walked towards the bed, with their arms still around each other. Harry explained what happened. But found it hard at parts. They all looked appalled. The McGonagall came in and once again Harry explained what happened.

"But how did they get in?" she asked.

"The Room of Requirement. Malfoy bought a cabinet that brought them in," Harry said, bitterly. Maya stepped back, but Harry's grip tightened.

"I messed up Harry,' Ron said bleakly. "We did like you told us: we checked the Marauder's Map and we couldn't see Malfoy on it, so we thought he must be in the Room of Requirement, so me, Maya and Neville went to keep watch on it…but Malfoy got past us."

"He came out of the room about an hour after we started keeping watch," said Neville. "He was on his own, clutching that shrivelled arm-"

"His Hand of Glory," said Ron. "Gives light only to the holder, remember?"

"Anyway," Maya continued, as she got a hold of herself, "he must have been checking whether the coast was clear to let the Death Eaters out, because the moment he saw us he threw something into the air and it all went pitch black-"

"-Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder," Ron said. "I'm going to kill the both of them!"

"We tried everything-Lumos, Incendio," Neville said. "Nothing would penetrate the darkness; all we could do was grope our way out of the corridor again, and meanwhile we could hear people rushing past us. Obviously Malfoy could see because of that Hand thing and was guiding them, but we didn't dare use any curses or anything in case we hit each other, and by the time we'd reached a corridor that was light, they'd gone."

"Luckily," Lupin said hoarsely, "Ron, Maya and Neville ran into us almost immediately and told us what had happened. We found the Death Eaters minutes later, heading in the direction of the Astronomy Tower. Malfoy obviously hadn't expected more people to be on the watch; he seemed to have exhausted his supply of Darkness Powder, at any rate. A fight broke out and they scattered and we gave chase. Once of them, Gibbon, broke away and headed up the Tower stairs-"

"To set off the Dark Mark?" asked Harry. Maya listened as everyone explained the rest of their stories. Finally Harry turned to her, he eyed the scratches on her body. But before he could ask any thing, Fleur, Molly and Arthur Weasley burst in. They all crowded around Bill. Harry's arms were still around Maya's shoulder's but no one cared right now. They watched as Fleur and Mrs. Weasley argued then fell on top of each other crying.

"You see!" said a strained voice. Tonks was glaring at Lupin. "She still wants to marry him, even though he's been bitten. She, doesn't care!"

"It's different,' said Lupin, barely moving his lips and looking suddenly tense. "Bill will not be a full werewolf. The cases are completely different-"

"But I don't care either, I don't care!" said Tonks, seizing the front of Lupin's robes and shaking them. "I've told you a million times…"

"And I've told you a million times," said Lupin, refusing to meet her eye, staring at the floor, "that I am too old for you, too poor…too dangerous…"

"I've said all along you're taking a ridiculous line on this, Remus," Mrs. Weasley said.

"I am not being ridiculous," said Lupin steadily. "Tonks deserves somebody young and whole."

"But she wants you," said Mr. Weasley. "And after all, Remus, young and whole men do not necessarily remain so."

"This is…not the moment to discuss it," said Lupin. "Dumbledore is dead."

'Dumbledore would have been happier than anybody to think that there was a little more love in the world," McGonagall added.

"I would love for you to be part of the of the family," Maya said in a soft voice. Sensing that Lupin wanted to change the subject, Harry turned towards Maya.

"What happened with you? Why are you so roughened up?" he asked her, and he looked at all the scars.

"After we saw Lupin and Tonks and everyone, the death eaters started to attack. One of them lost their hood and I recognized him. It was…my…it was my…dad." She tried not cry, and Harry tightened his grip. "He tried to Crucio me. But Bill protected me, and then Greyback c-came, and attacked Bill. I tried to stop it. I knocked Greyback out and protected Bill from more spells. It's all my fault. If I was able to defend myself, none of this would have happened. Bill is hurt because of me. If I had just finished Greyback off."

"Of course not! None of this is your fault Maya! Greyback is much more powerful then you or Bill. You couldn't have stopped it," Mrs. Weasley said. But Maya didn't look convinced. Thankfully the subject was dropped when Hagrid came in. Harry was ushered away by McGonagall and the rest just stayed there.

The next couple of weeks went by too fast. Preparation for Dumbledore's funeral was taking place, and witches and wizards from all over the world came to pay their respects. Maya spent all her time with Harry. They were almost always together. Then came the fateful day of Dumbledore's funeral. Maya and Harry sat together. They were holding each other's hand.

"Let's take a walk," Maya whispered. He nodded and they walked away.

"I'm going to break it off with Fred. I love him, and I always will. But I don't think it would've ever worked out between us. I love Draco, but I don't it would work out between us either. I love them both, but not in the way they love me. I think I'm jinxed. I'm just not able to stay with one guy."

Harry actually cracked a smiled and squeezed her hand.

"You were able to stay with me," he said quietly.

"Maybe I should not date anymore…I think I maybe cursed," she said jokingly. Harry was about to say something when Rufus Scrimgeour approached them. Maya excused herself and went to find Fred. She saw him sitting with George, Luna and Angelina. She asked to borrow him. As soon as they were alone, he engulfed her in a tight hug.

"I missed you." "Me too." "I need to talk to you." They both laughed.

"I think we should break up Fred. I love you, you know that. But I don't think I can do this. I don't think now is a good time for a relationship. I don't think I love you or Draco the way you both love me. I think it's better this way."

"Funny, I was about to say the same. Ever since Christmas, nothing has been the same. I knew it was coming, I could feel it. I will always love you. Even if you do get together with other people in the end." They kissed one last time, before Maya went to find Luna, Ginny and Neville.

"Fred and I are officially done. Surprisingly we're both quite happy."

"I'm happy for you both," Ginny said.

"Me too, I already said goodbye to George Maya. We can go up to the dorms now," Luna said. Maya nodded, looked once at Fred then to Harry, and went upstairs with Luna. Even with Dumbledore gone, she was glad she still had everyone she loved.

Luna, Harry, Fred, Draco, Ginny, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Bill, Fleur, Tonks, Hermione, George.

She still had who was important.

**I KNOW THIS TOOK FOREVER. IT IS SO SUPER LONG! I'M SO GLAD YOU BORE WITH ME THROUGH THIS!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Deathly Hallows Part 1

**Chapter 7: The Deathly Hallows Part 1**

Maya, Luna and Ginny stood outside waiting…and waiting…and waiting. They were all on edge. Waiting for the people they loved to come back. They were just about to go into the Burrow, when they heard a crack. The second Maya saw Harry she sprinted towards him. She flung her arms around him. Mrs. Weasley came out about 30 seconds later.

"Are you okay? What happened? Where's the rest?" she asked at once.

"Wait! Is no one else back?" he asked.

"Ron and Tonks were supposed to be first, then Dad and Fred," Ginny told him. Maya and Harry were still hugging.

"We were ambushed Molly. They were on us from the start," Hagrid told them.

"Well thank god you both are okay," she said before turning to go back in. The rest were also about to go in when they heard another crack. It was Lupin, dragging a very bloody George. Luna screamed and rushed over. Harry helped Lupin drag George in and then lay him down. Molly rushed over to George. Lupin grabbed Harry's shirt. He asked Harry to identify himself, and as soon as he did he rushed outside to see who it was. Both Kingsley and Lupin pointed their wands at each other. As soon as everything was clear, there was another crack and Tonks and Ron appeared. Hermione went forward and hugged Ron. Harry joined in. Soon Mr. Weasley and Fred were there too, with Bill and Fleur behind them. Maya went to and hugged Fred.

"Where's George?" he asked, when he pulled away. But no one could look them in the eye. Ron, Mr. Weasley, Bill and Fred rushed in. Fred dropped to the floor next to Luna, who was hold George's hand.

"How you feeling Georgie?" he asked softly.

"Saint like," George murmured.

"What's wrong with him?" Fred croaked, looking terrified. "Is his mind effected?"

"Saint-like," repeated George, opening his eyes and looking up at his brother. "You see…I'm holy. Holey, Fred, geddit?"

Everyone cracked a smile. Luna and Maya started to laugh softly. Fred sighed.

"Pathetic," Fred told George. "Pathetic! With the whole wide world of ear related humor before you, you go for holey?"

"Ah well," George said, grinning at his tear soaked mother. "You'll be able to tell us apart now, anyway, Mum. Aww Luna dear, don't cry."

"George I was so scared, I don't know what I would have done if something happened," Luna started to say.

"Nothing's going to happen. I'm fine."

"Well I can now say my boyfriend has war scars, to show how brave you've been," she said, kissing the top of his left ear.

"I hate to break up this happy moment…but Mad Eye's dead," Bill said, quietly. Silence erupted. That night was soft and melancholy. The next morning was a bit happier. Everyone had their chores for the day. Maya and Luna helped Fred, George, Bill and Mr. Weasley set up the tent for the wedding. Nothing particularly exciting happened till Harry's birthday. After Harry's birthday breakfast, while he, Ron and Hermione were walking upstairs Maya called Harry.

"Harry can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked him. He nodded and walked after her. They were all unaware that Fred had been watching them. Harry followed Maya into the room she had been sharing with Ginny, Luna and Hermione.

"So what's up?" he asked, trying to be casual.

"Happy Birthday Harry," she said, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. She took his hand and put a small box in it. "It's not anything great, but I thought you would appreciate it. If you don't like it, I don't mind." Harry opened the box and found a small pocket watch. He opened it and saw that on one side it was a watch. One the other it had a picture. It was a picture of Maya, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Ron, Neville and Harry playing in the snow during the fourth year Christmas. He remembered Colin Creevey taking it.

"I love it Maya," he said, hugging her.

"I also have one favor to ask you," she said, while holding him tight. "If you see Draco. Please don't hurt him, or give him a tough time for last year. He never told me what his task was, even when I asked him 100 times. But he did it for his family, and he did it to protect me. I know I might sound crazy, but he did this to keep me, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy safe, and I can't actually hate him for that."

"I'll try," he whispered into her ear. He could feel a tear fall on his shirt, so he pulled away and wiped it. He kissed her forehead and moved towards her lips, when the door slammed open. They both jumped apart and Maya wiped her face. It was Fred, George and Ron.

"Oh sorry, I was looking for Ginny," Fred mumbled. Maya quickly hurried out, after wishing Harry happy birthday once more. Harry was about to leave, when Fred pulled him back.

"Come one Fred, leave him alone," Ron said, knowing what Fred was going to do.

"I just want a quick word with Mr. Potter," Fred said, pushing Ron and George out.

"Umm…nothing happened. I mean-"

"Shut up. Let me speak. Look, I love Maya, I always will, and I know she loves me. But she's not happy with me…or even Malfoy. I don't know who she's happy with. So if you make her happy then, I guess I'm happy."

"Umm thanks Fred, but I honestly don't think there will be dating opportunities for us anytime soon," Harry replied, regretfully. Fred nodded and they both exited the room. Tables were set up outside the Burrow for Harry's birthday. Everyone had pitched in to set up somehow. When evening finally dawned every sat around the table Harry, Ron, Hermione and Maya at one end. The festivities were interrupted by the Minister for Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour. All the guests sat in silence as they heard shouting coming from the other room. When Mr. and Mrs. Weasley decided to intervene, Scrimgeour came out, looking more than just displeased. But sadly he did not leave.

"I would love to leave straight away, but I need a quick word with Miss Starr," he said, Maya was surprised. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Fred, George, Luna, Bill and Charlie had stood up. Harry moved straight in front of Maya.

"Why do you need to talk to her?" Harry said, but Maya squeezed his hand.

"It's fine Harry," she said.

"No, she's underage, you cannot interrogate her without an adult," Hermione argued.

"I'm of age now… I'll go with her," Harry said.

"No, I'll go," Bill said. "I'm a proper adult. I'll do it. It's with me, or no one at all Minister." Seeing as there was no other way to talk to her. The trio entered the sitting room and Maya sat down.

"As Minister of Magic, I have the right to interrogate you," Scrimgeour started.

"Interrogate. Interrogate her about what?" Bill interrupted.

"Her father is a death eater, she is best friends with Draco Malfoy. The boy who attempted to take Albus Dumbledore's life. She is also good friends with Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott Jr. Do I have to give more reasons?"

"What does this have to do with Maya? She hasn't done anything." Maya squeezed Bill's arm.

"It's okay Bill. I'm willing to answer the questions. Continue Minister."

"Do you Miss Starr, have any clue about the whereabouts of any of the Malfoy's or your father?"

"If you had done your re-search properly, Minister, then you would know that my father has disowned me, and the last time that I had seen him was the day that Professor Dumbledore died. I can say the same of Draco, or any of the Malfoy's," Maya answered, like she was prepared for anything.

"What about your godfather? Do you any idea about him?" he asked.

"No clue. All I know is that he was also there that night. It was the last time I have ever seen him."

"Very well. I hope for both of our sakes that you are telling the complete truth otherwise we might have an issue on our hand."

Scrimgeour left and the rest of the dinner was super quiet. That night when everyone else had gone to bed, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Bill, Fred, and Charlie sat with Maya in Harry's room.

"So why did Scrimgeour want to talk to you?" Ron asked.

"He wanted to know if I knew where my father or Draco was. I told him I didn't know, because I honestly do not know."

"He also wanted to know about her godfather. He's been really inquisitive about her." Bill continued, looking at Maya.

"Who's your godfather Maya?" Hermione asked.

"I can't…it's terrible…" Maya struggled to speak.

"You can tell us Maya, it's okay."

"It's not. It's all my fault, all of this."

"What are you talking about Maya?" Bill asked.

"You won't be able to look at me the same ever again. Especially you Bill. My father is a death eater, and my god father…he's the one who gave you these scratch marks Bill."

Everyone stared at her with pure horror. Maya started to cry, and Fred put his arms around her.

"You're god father is Greyback. Fenrir Greyback is your godfather?" Ron asked, shocked. Maya just nodded.

"It's okay Maya. None of this is your fault. I don't blame you for what your family has done," Bill said, while he was still in shock. They all went to bed when Maya calmed down. The rest of the time leading up to the wedding was spent getting ready for the wedding. Fred was flirting with a couple of Veela cousins when he saw Maya. His jaw literally dropped and he pushed past the Veela cousins and approached Maya.

"You look…wow!"

"Thanks, Luna picked it out for me." Maya looked over to where Luna was showing a couple their seats, then they both flashed to wear George was watching her.

"Frederick! There you are, I have been looking for you everywhere," Fred's Aunt Muriel shouted.

"Aunt Muriel, this is Maya Starr," Fred introduced Maya to Muriel.

"Ahh, the death Eaters daughter. The last I heard you were both dating," Muriel said. Fred and Maya awkwardly looked at each other.

"Actually Aunt Muriel, we broke up," Fred said.

"Then why does she still have the ring on her finger," Muriel pointed out. Maya blushed a deep shade of red, and hid her hand behind her back. Fred was surprised. He didn't think that Maya would still wear the ring. Muriel took this as an opportunity to start criticizing George.

"I didn't think you'd still wear the ring," Fred said softly.

"Fred, you were too big a part of my life for me to erase you completely. This is a symbol of what we had, and what we will always have." Fred kissed the top of her forehead, but soon enough they were joined by Ron, Hermione, George, Luna and Harry. They were complaining about Muriel when a dark figure fell into everyone's vision.

"Viktor!" Hermione exclaimed, a dark look crossed over Ron's face. As Ron asked Viktor countless number of questions. Fred came hurrying towards the group.

"We better sit if we don't want to be trampled!" Fred and George took their seats in the front row. While Hermione, Ron, Harry, Maya and Luna took their seats behind them in the second row. Soon enough the Veela bridesmaids were making their way down the aisle when Fred wolf-whistled. Maya, who was sitting right behind him, smacked him across the head. All the girls in the room held their breaths as Monsieur Delacour and Fleur made their way down the aisle. As the couple exchanged their vows almost all the girls in the room had tears in their eyes, not including Ginny and Hermione. Everyone was surprised to see Luna had tears in her eyes. As the wedding finished, everyone stood on their feet and clapped for the happy couple. They then spread out to find a table. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Maya, Luna, Fred and George inhabited a table near to the table where the parents and the couple were sitting. Soon enough there were people on the floor dancing.

"Let's dance sweetheart," George said, taking Luna's hand. Fred got up and asked a Veela cousin to dance, glancing only once at Maya. Ron was smiling at where George and Luna were dancing, but that was quickly replaced by a scowl when Viktor Krum dropped into the seat that Fred had previously occupied. He made a comment about Luna's father, which Maya was happy to see that Ron quickly defended. Ron then asked Hermione to dance, which surprised everyone at the table, including Hermione herself.

"Are they together now?" Viktor asked Harry.

"Sort of…yeah," Harry answered. Maya was then swept of her feet by Fred. She quickly glanced at Harry, but then decided to be happy with dancing with Fred.

"He likes you, a lot," Fred mumbled into her hair.

"I know, he told me," she whispered back.

"When?"

"While we were still together, after I got out of the hospital wing. We…kind of…um kissed."

"You kissed him, while we were still together," Fred, asked half hurt, half amused.

"I'm sorry, but it was the moment, and well I do have feelings for him too."

"You are a heart breaker Miss Starr. Me, Malfoy and Harry."

"Draco knows that we'd never work out. Anyway, he's been promised to marry Pansy Parkinson or Astoria Green grass. I've always had feelings for Harry. I kind of blocked them out because I liked you more, and I since he had a thing for Cho in the fifth year. But then we grew closer and closer, and I guess my feelings for him came back."

"And the feelings for me disappeared," Fred finished.

"Fred, the feelings for you are always there," Maya argued. She could feel herself being watched by Harry, who had just finished his conversation with Krum about Grindelvald.

"So they are together," Krum said pointing at Ron and Hermione, "and so are they," pointing at George and Luna.

"Yup, George and Luna had been together for almost 4 years now," Harry told him.

"What about those two? I remember that they were dating at the end of the tri-wizard tournament. Are they still together?" Krum pointed at Maya and Fred. Harry stiffened.

"No, they broke up at the end of last year."

"So she's available then?" Krum said perking up. Harry seemed to get very irritated.

"Nope, actually she's seeing someone else."

"Already? Who?"

"You'll see," Harry said getting up. He then saw a Mr. Elphias Doge sitting by himself and decided to join him. After his discussion with Muriel and Doge, he needed something to distract him so he decided to find Maya. There were mainly just close friends and family dancing on the floor. Fred was dancing with Luna, while Ron was dancing with Fleur, Hermione was enjoying George's company, while Bill had taken Maya.

"I hate to cut in, but I believe Maya owes me a dance," Harry said. Bill gave Maya to Harry and started to dance with Ginny.

"You've successfully avoided me standing on your feet the whole night, but you weren't so lucky," Harry joked.

"I know, I guess I'll just have to put up with you."

"Maya, I want to do something. You don't have to say anything, but let me do this." Maya looked at him, as he leaned in, but before anything else could happy, Kingsley's patronus flashed inside.

_'The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming…they are coming.'_

Maya looked at Harry. He kissed her quickly. She kissed him back but pulled away quickly.

"Go!" she shouted, pushing him towards Ron and Hermione, as the mist of black flashed in. Soon there were curses flying everywhere.

"STUPEFY!" "PERTRIFICUS TOTALUS!" "IMPEDIMENTA!" "EXPELLIARMUS!"

"Fred, George, get the girls out of here!" Bill yelled at them. Fred grabbed Maya and Ginny's hand. He then found George and Luna. They all held their hands and soon enough they were in the flat above the joke shop. They all waited there for word of what had happened in the wedding. Maya was continuously pacing around the room. Tonks and Remus were still there, Harry had gone somewhere, and Draco was who knows where. At least she had Luna and Fred.

The ride to Hogwarts was long and almost silent. Luna, Neville, Ginny and Maya sat with each other. They were whispering together, when suddenly the train stopped. The door of their compartment banged opened, and Maya's breath hitched. The death eaters approached them immediately. Before she knew what was going on. She had been grabbed and had a want pointing at her throat.

"Hey Losers! He's not here!" Neville bellowed raising his wand. Luna, Ginny, Seamus and Dean followed suit.

"Where is he?" one of them bellowed.

"Does it look like we know? Get outta here, and leave her alone!" Dean yelled. The death eater let go of Maya and pushed her towards Neville. He caught her and glared at the death eaters.

"Marcus and Fenrir say hi," the one who had been holding Maya said, sneering at her. She stiffened and she grasped her wand tight.

"Leave. Now." She said in a low, but deadly voice. For a second she could see a flicker of fear in their eyes. But they just laughed and stalked out. When they got to Hogwarts, they could feel it. Nothing was the same. By the time the first week had ended, everyone, except the Slytherins, were miserable. One night Neville, Luna, Ginny and Maya gathered by the Gryffindor fire, Neville and Ginny had snuck the other two in.

"We need to do something! We cannot let them do this to us!" Ginny softly exclaimed.

"I agree, this is too much," Luna replied.

"Why don't we re-start the DA. I mean we all know how to cast different spells. But instead of teaching spells, we can teach them how to defend curses and teach them their secrets. Now Maya I don't want to sound rude, but since your best friends with Malfoy and your dad is a death eater, you might know things that could help us."

"Neville, that's a brilliant idea!" Maya exclaimed, Luna and Ginny agreeing with her. So that's what they did. They spread the word around to the original members and told them to meet at ROR at7pm the next evening. Once everyone had gathered Neville, Luna and Ginny decided to take charge.

"Okay, as you all know we are at war. This school has been ruined, and we cannot stand for it. So we want to be ready to fight back when the time comes. So we decided that we will continue what Harry started in the first year. But instead of learning spells, we are going to actually do them and practice them. Because we all know, when the time comes, we will have to fight. So we, Ginny, Luna and I, decided that the best way to know how to defend ourselves is to know what we're up against. Which is why we have Maya to teach us?"

"How can we trust her?" asked Michael Corner. Everyone looked at him in shock. "I mean her father is a wanted death eater, she is best friends with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini and even her godfather is Fenrir Greyback."

Everyone looked at Maya in shocked, no one was supposed to know that Greyback was her godfather.

"I don't care what you think Corner. Maya is one of my best friends, she would give her life for any of us. So if anyone else thinks that we can't trust her, leave now,' Neville said, determined. Maya smiled gratefully at Neville. And that is what happened. From then on they met every other night at 7pm. This went on for a long time, up till Christmas. But on the train ride home, everything changed. Once again the train was stopped.

"Ugh, now what?" Neville mumbled. It was the same two death eaters, but this time they brought company.

"Greyback!" Maya yelled, jumping to her feet wand ready.

"Hello my little star. Did you miss your godfather?" he snarled at her.

"I have a new godfather, you have nothing to do with me!" she sneered at him.

"Ahh yes, the other werewolf. I heard he's expecting a little one." Maya's eyes widened, if Greyback knew, that meant Voldemort knew.

"What do you want Greyback? We already told your friends over here we have no clue where Harry is!" Neville shouted at the werewolf.

"I'm not here for Potter. I'm here for Miss Lovegood."

"NO!" They all yelled.

"You want Luna, you'll have to go through me!" Maya exclaimed jumping in front of Luna.

"Fine. We'll take the both of you!" He grabbed both of them and soon they were not on the train anymore.

"LUNA!" "MAYA!" Neville and Ginny cried frantically.

"Fred and George are going to die!" Ginny muttered. When she reached home, she was bombarded by questions.

"Gin, where are Luna and Maya?" George asked. Fred searched around.

"Umm…they…they were," Ginny broke into tears. Neville wrapped his arms around her.

"They were taken. Greyback took both of them!" he told the Weasley family.

"HE DID WHAT?!" George shouted. Even Fred was as shocked.

"Calm down. Trust me, we will find a way to get her back!" Arthur said, trying to calm his son down. Meanwhile Luna and Maya were shoved into the dungeons.

"Luna, Maya is that you?" they heard a voice.

'DEAN!" They both shouted. Both girls ran towards the boy.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked them.

"Greyback brought us here!" While this was happening Draco was upstairs with his mother and father, and Voldemort.

"Aah Greyback, I see you have brought our guests!"

"Yes, both Lovegood's daughter and my goddaughter are in the dungeons," Greyback answered.

"What?" Draco yelled. "You put my best friend in the dungeon."

"Draco, you might care for the girl, but she is against me and my ways." Draco nodded, and tried to keep himself from running downstairs. But as soon as the Voldemort was gone, Draco ran down to the dungeons.

"Maya!" he yelled. She saw him and was enveloped in his arms.

"Draco, let Dean and Luna go. Let the rest go."

" I can't. You know I can't."

"Do something Draco, anything."

"I'll do my best. Let's just hope Potter shows up, and rescues you all." He said kissing her forehead. And that's what happened. When Draco heard that Harry was at his house he was excited. But when his excitement vanished, when Draco had failed to identify Harry.

"Wormtail! Get the traitor," Lucius ordered. Harry, Ron and Hermione were confused as to who he was talking about.

"Father, do not do this! Don't hurt her!" Draco argued. But he was too late. Wormtail had pushed her to the floor. Harry wanted to cry out, but couldn't. Bellatrix grabbed Maya and aimed a knife at her throat.

"Is this Harry Potter?" she asked.

"I don't know. Even if it was I wouldn't tell you!" Maya growled, Bellatrix scraped her arm with the knife and pushed her down.

"Aah!" she cried. Immediately Draco rushed to her side. Harry could not bear to see this happening.

"Aww is little Draco, mad!"

"Stop it Bella, this is my house. I will not allowed you to hurt my son's best friend."

But thankfully Bellatrix was distracted by the sword in her the snatchers hand.

"Wormtail take all the prisoners except for the Mudblood. Bring up the goblin."

"NO!" "HERMIONE" Harry, Maya and Ron were dragged to the dungeons. As soon as they were in there Harry grabbed Maya.

"Are you okay? Did she hurt you?" Harry said scanning her.

"I'm fine! What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"We were caught, but we have to get out of here." Ron said.

"Wait I have an idea!" Harry announced. He took out the mirror, then suddenly Dobby appeared.

"Dobby!" Maya exclaimed.

"Dobby is here to help Harry Potter, Mistress Maya and friends." But before Harry could say anything Maya butted in.

"Dobby take Luna, Dean and Mr. Ollivander to Shell Cottage. Tell Bill that I have sent them there!" Maya ordered. Dobby nodded and took those 3.

"What about you?" Harry asked.

"I can't leave Harry, they will be so mad. They'll torture him," she said sadly. Harry understood that she was talking about Draco. Then Harry, Maya and Ron snuck up to see where Bellatrix was torturing Hermione. Ron ran forward, and Maya unarmed Bellatrix. Bellatrix pushed Hermione to the floor and Ron got her. But Maya was then grabbed once again by Bellatrix.

"Stop! Stop or else I will kill her!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Draco said, pointing his wand at Bellatrix.

"How dare you? Point your wand at your Aunt."

"You can hurt the Mudblood, or Weasley or Potter, but you do anything Maya. That is a whole different story," Draco warned Bellatrix. Before Bellatrix could answer they all looked up. There was Dobby at the top of the Chandelier. Maya was pushed and Draco caught her.

"Go! Go with Potter," he said into her ear.

'But what about..." she asked.

'No, just go,' he announced. He pushed her towards Harry, who caught her and at once they apparated. Once they were on the beach, Harry once again checked whether Maya was okay. But she could just stare in horror.

"Harry…Potter," Harry turned around and saw a daggered Dobby. Both of them ran towards Dobby. Harry took Dobby in his hands while Dobby muttered his last words.

"Harry…Potter," said the elf. Harry hugged Dobby to him, while Maya cried into his shoulder. This was the first death, the first one of many that would be breaking Maya…piece by piece.

**READ AND REVIEW!  
A/U: I actually started to tear while writing that last Dobby scene. It was actually really hard.**


	8. THE FINAL CHAPTER (Please Review)

**Chapter 8: THE FINAL CHAPTER**

Maya and Harry sat in front of Dobby's grave, entangled in each other's arms. Meanwhile inside, Bill watched the couple.

"Are they together now?" he asked.

"Sort of…yeah," Ron, Hermione, Luna and Dean replied, mimicking Harry's words from the night of the wedding.

"Is Fred okay with this?" he asked.

"Well, he seems okay with it." Ron answered. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. They all stood with their wands up.

"Who is it?" Bill called.

"It is us-"

"Fred and George Weasley-"

"Owner of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." Bill through door open.

"LUNA!" George cried, as soon as they were let in. They clung onto each other.

"Aww," Hermione and Fleur said, while the boys rolled their eyes.

"I am so glad you're okay. I was so worried," George mumbled into her hair.

"I'm so glad that I can be with you again. I've missed you so much," Luna said.

"Where's Maya?" Fred asked. Bill pointed outside to where Maya and Harry were sitting next to each other. A sad look flashed in Fred's eyes, but he recovered quickly.

"Who's grave is that?" George asked.

"Dobby's," Ron answered. "Harry was really torn up. So was Maya. They've been out there for the past half an hour." They all quietly talked, when the door opened. Maya came in and attacked Fred in a hug.

"I'm glad you're okay," Fred said to her. She nodded. They pulled away. She then took Harry's hand, and they went outside behind the house. They just walked along the beach.

"I was so worried about you. When I heard that you and Luna had been taken, I had half a mind to give myself up just to get you back," Harry mumbled, stopping them.

"But then I would have killed you, never give yourself up for me," Maya said. She turned around and wrapped her arms around him. He squeezed her. They pulled away, and he kissed her.

"I missed you."

"Me too. But I need to leave soon."

"I know, I wished you didn't," Maya sighed.

"Me too, but if I didn't who would stop him," Harry said.

"Luna and I will probably return to Hogwarts," Maya said.

"You sure about that?" Harry asked her. She nodded.

The day Lupin arrived was the best day ever for Maya and Harry.

"Dora and I have decided to make you both godparents," Lupin said, looking at Maya and Harry. They were both shocked. But happy. Maya was so honored, that she burst into tears.

The day that Harry left, Maya and Luna left too. They went to Hogwarts. When they arrived back, they were babied for a day and a half till everything then returned to normal. Maya and Luna had been tortured more than anyone because they escaped. But then on, they hid Maya and Luna in the ROR, so no one would bother them. Then came the night Harry returned.

"There is something we need to find. Something hidden here, in the castle. It may help us defeat you-know-who," Harry spoke to the eager and awaiting faces.

"Right what is it?" Neville asked.

"We don't know."

"Where is it?"

"We don't know that either." Silence followed him. "I know that's not much to go on."

"That's nothing to go on," Seamus answered.

"It has something to do with Ravenclaw." Luna's head started to thinking, and she decided to mention the lost Diadem. Silence had fallen again when the door happens. In came Ginny, with Blaise Zabini following her. Ron raised his wand.

"Ron, he's with us," Luna told him. Harry, Ron and Hermione gawked at them in shock. Then they realized that he was supporting someone.

"MAYA!" Harry shouted and ran to her. "What the hell happened?"

"Snape summoned her. But the Carrows decided to take care of her first. Ginny and I stupefied both of them from the back, and brought her here," Blaise explained. Harry took her in his arms. Hermione took out her healing potion and put a few drops on Maya's arm.

"I'm fine. But Snape knows you're back. He's summoned a meeting for all the students." Maya said, staring at him.

They all filed out except for a few. Once the Great Hall had been closed, the Order and the few students left behind gathered outside and Kingsley led them in.

"How dare you stand where he stood? Tell them, tell them how you looked him in the eye and killed him."

Snape raised his wand and immediately Maya stepped forward. She was almost straight behind Harry. She watched at McGonagall and Snape fought it out, then she felt everything get cold. Suddenly a Ravenclaw girl started to scream. They all looked to where she was. But soon enough she felt herself screaming, Fred immediately rushed to her side.

"What are you waiting for? Somebody grab him!" Pansy shrieked out. Maya took all her strength and rushed in front of Harry, grabbing his hand. But all was interrupted by Filch running in. Harry left the hall and Ginny, Maya, Neville, Cho and Seamus went behind McGonagall. As soon as McGonagall gave the thumbs up, Seamus and Neville set off to blow the bridge up. Maya went to find Luna, but instead she found Fred.

"There is something I need to do before I go up," Fred said catching her off guard. He kissed her, like he never kissed her before, and she kissed back. They pulled away and he ran after George. Maya continued on to find Ginny, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Lavender and Cho. Neville went to the front of the bridge. Maya, Cho, Seamus, Dean and Ginny stood at the edge. Suddenly they heard running and screaming and saw Neville running towards them. The bridge started to crumble, and with it the death eater. Their hearts froze when they saw Neville fall.

"NEVILLE!" Maya and Ginny screamed out. Maya went forward, but heard rustling and raised her wand. To her surprise it was Neville.

"That went well," he said. Maya, Seamus and Ginny hauled him up. Ginny kissed him flat on the lips, making Maya and Seamus feel awkward. Seamus went back to the rest while Maya, Ginny and Neville ran up in the castle. They saw Harry on their way up.

"Maya! Neville! Ginny! Are you okay?"

"Never better. I feel like I could spit fire. I'm dating Ginny now. Might as well do it now as we both might be dead by morning," Ginny smiled at Harry and they both ran upstairs. Maya looked at Harry, and he pulled her in for a kiss. She deepened it, but pulled away.

"Help me!" he said. She ran with him to the ROR, and they entered.

"Look for a tiara, the lost diadem of Ravenclaw," he told her. She nodded. She looked around. While she was looking she heard a couple of voices. She sneaked closer and saw Draco, Harry, Blaise and Goyle. She quickly joined Harry, her wand raised back at them. Suddenly Ron and Hermione came and spells were cast. Harry quickly started to climb up, with Maya and Hermione behind him. Once he got the diadem, they all came down. Suddenly Ron ran towards them saying that Goyle set the place on fire. Harry grabbed Maya's hand and they sprinted out. Before they knew it, they were trapped. They found a couple of brooms, and were flying out.

"We have to help them!" Maya called out.

"She's kidding right!" Ron yelled, but both Maya and Harry had already turned back. Maya flew past Draco, and grabbed his hand while Harry did the same to Blaise. They flew out of the room and fell onto the floor. Blaise and Draco took off sprinting. Harry quickly stabbed the diadem and everyone backed away from the room. Harry fell to the floor.

"The snake, she's the last horcrux," he said. Maya took this as a signal to leave, she squeezed his hand then went to find the rest. She joined Ginny, Seamus and Dean outside. They cast spells everywhere. All around there was death and destruction. Finally Voldemort called the battle off. Maya made her way to the Great Hall. She saw a huge bunch of Weasley's. On the way there she saw Seamus.

"I'm so sorry Maya," he said. She looked at him confused, and rushed towards where the Weasley's were gathered.

"I'm sorry," Fleur whispered to her. She pushed her way through…and froze. She could feel Luna's arms around her, but she didn't do anything. Ginny pulled her in for a hug. But she wouldn't do anything. She fell in place next to George, who hugged her to him. She sobbed into his chest. She felt someone else's hand on her shoulder and turned to see Bill.

"There is something you should see," he softly told her. Both he and Fleur helped her over to where her godmother and godfather lay. She broke down. On the spot. She grabbed both Tonks and Lupin's hand and cried, she wouldn't let go. She sat between Tonks and Fred's body. She curled herself up in a ball while Luna tried to calm her down. She couldn't hold it. She was broken, her very last bit of proper family taken away. She only had Luna now…and if was taken away…she didn't know. She didn't want to feel, she didn't want to think, she didn't want to believe. She didn't want it to be real. She wanted Fred back, she wanted Tonks back, she wanted Lupin back, she wanted Dobby back, she wanted them all back. She didn't want anything but them. She saw the door open and saw Harry walk in. She stood up. She saw Ron.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered, as Ron saw Fred laying on the floor. She clung onto Harry.

"They're all gone Harry. Everyone. Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Dobby, and I just want to be with them. I want them back. I can't go on without them Harry." He stroked her back.

"I'm sorry about all of this," he whispered.

"Me too…". They stood like that for a few minutes.

"I have to go," Harry whispered.

"Kill him…please." She whispered back as he pulled away. She sat back down next to George and let him cry onto her shoulder, as she held Fred's hand while her own tears ran down her face. She couldn't breathe, she wouldn't breathe. She wouldn't be able to go on without them. Hermione and Ron told her that they were going to wait for Harry, and she said she would go with them. The 3 of them sat on the stairs, Maya feeling a bit like a third wheel. They waited till Harry finally came down the stairs. Hermione asked him where he was going, then she attacked him with a hug. Maya finally put the pieces together and started crying again.

"You're going to leave me? You're the only one I have left," she whispered to him. He gave her one final then walked away. She went back to the Great Hall. She sat next to George who was staring at Fred's lifeless body. George had Luna on one side, Maya on the other. They just sat there. Not knowing what to do. Sitting there, lifeless, with no more aim in their lives. Maya had death all around here, and she didn't know what to do. Someone called that Voldemort was approaching. Neville, Ron, Hermione, Maya all rushed forward. They walked forward and saw the body.

"No!" "NO!" "NOOO!" They all screamed. Draco held Maya back. She was broken. She just stared in horror. She was surprised when Neville spoke against Voldemort. At the end of Neville's speech, Voldemort just stared amused.

"Draco," she heard Lucius and Narcissa call out. Voldemort beckoned Draco over.

"No." Everyone stared in shock. Draco stood his ground, with his arms wrapped around Maya.

"How dare you?" Voldemort started. "CRUCIO!"

"PROTEGO!" Bill, Luna, Ginny, George, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Blaise, and Percy shouted. The next thing anyone knew all hell had broken lose. Voldemort was dueling McGonagall, Kingsley and Slughorn. Ginny, Luna and Hermione were battling Bellatrix. Ron, Percy and Bill were battling Greyback and Yaxley at once. Draco, George and Maya were battling Maya's father, Marcus.

"You really think you can defeat me. Your own father," he taunted.

"You are not my father, Lupin was the closest was the closest thing I ever had to a father," Maya yelled.

"That's exactly why I had to take him out. He replaced me."

"You killed…"

"Yes I killed Remus Lupin, along with that crazy freak godmother of yours."

"NO!" Draco and May yelled.

"And your little boyfriend!"

"NO!" George and Maya yelled.

"Yes. Lupin is dead, because of me. Tonks is dead…because of me. Fred is dead…because of me."

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" "PROTEGO!" The spell bounced off, and Maya watched as her father fell to the ground. As he lay there lifeless. Very little remorse grew inside of her. She now only had one living family member left. She was hell bent on keeping her. George went to help Bill, Ron and Percy. She and Draco went to help Ginny, Luna and Hermione. As the killing curse missed Ginny by an inch, they were all pushed out of the way by Molly Weasley who threw curse after curse at Bellatrix.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER! YOU BITCH!"

Everything froze as the final curse hit Bellatrix square in the chest. As Bellatrix froze, Voldemort screamed. All at once Voldemort threw a killing curse towards Molly Weasley, which was blocked by the one and only…Harry Potter. Everyone cheered and screamed. But all quieted down as Harry started to speak. The crowds watched and Harry and Voldemort circled.

"I don't want anyone else to help," Harry said loudly, and in the total silence his voice carried like a trumpet call. "It's got to be like this. It's got to be me."

Voldemort hissed.

"Potter doesn't mean that," he said, his red eyes wide. "This isn't how he works, is it? Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter?"

"Nobody," said Harry simply. "There are no more Horcruxes. It's just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good..."

"One of us?" jeered Voldemort, and his whole body was taut and his red eyes stared, a snake that was about to strike. "You think it will be you, do you, the boy who has survived by accident, and because Dumbledore was pulling the strings?"

"Accident, was it, when my mother died to save me?" asked Harry. They were still moving sideways, both of them, in that perfect circle, maintaining the same distance from each other, and for Harry no face existed but Voldemort's. "Accident, when I decided to fight in that graveyard? Accident, that I didn't defend myself tonight, and still survived, and returned to fight again?"

"Accidents!" screamed Voldemort, but still he did not strike, and the watching crowd was frozen as if Petrified, and of the hundreds in the Hall, nobody seemed to breathe but they two. "Accident and chance and the fact that you crouched and sniveled behind the skirts of greater men and women, and permitted me to kill them for you!"

"You won't be killing anyone else tonight," said Harry as they circled, and stared into each other's eyes, green into red. "You won't be able to kill any of them ever again. Don't you get it? I was ready to die to stop you from hurting these people … "

"But you did not!"

"… I meant to, and that's what did it. I've done what my mother did. They're protected from you. Haven't you noticed how none of the spells you put on them are binding? You can't torture them. You can't touch them. You don't learn from your mistakes, Riddle, do you?"

"You dare … "

"Yes, I dare," said Harry. "I know things you don't know, Tom Riddle. I know lots of important things that you don't. Want to hear some, before you make another big mistake?"

Voldemort did not speak, but prowled in a circle, and Harry knew that he kept him temporarily mesmerized at bay, held back by the faintest possibility that Harry might indeed know a final secret...

"Is it love again?" said Voldemort, his snake's face jeering. "Dumbledore favorite solution, love, which he claimed conquered death, though love did not stop him falling from the tower and breaking like and old waxwork? Love, which did not prevent me stamping out your Muddblood mother like a cockroach, Potter… and nobody seems to love you enough to run forward this time and take my curse. So what will stop you dying now when I strike?"

"Just one thing," said Harry, and still they circled each other, wrapped in each other, held apart by nothing but the last secret.

"If it is not love that will save you this time," said Voldemort, "you must believe that you have magic that I do not, or else a weapon more powerful than mine?"

"I believe both," said Harry, and he saw shock flit across the snakelike face, though it was instantly dispelled; Voldemort began to laugh, and the sound was more frightening than his screams; humorless and insane, it echoed around the silent Hall.

"You think you know more magic than I do?" he said. "Than I, than Lord Voldemort, who has performed magic that Dumbledore himself never dreamed of?"

"Oh he dreamed of it," said Harry, "but he knew more than you, knew enough not to do what you've done."

"You mean he was weak!" screamed Voldemort. "Too weak to dare, too weak to take what might have been his, what will be mine!"

"No, he was cleverer than you," said Harry, "a better wizard, a better man."

"I brought about the death of Albus Dumbledore!"

"You thought you did," said Harry, "but you were wrong."

For the first time, the watching crowd stirred as the hundreds of people around the walls drew breath as one.

"Dumbledore is dead!" Voldemort hurled the words at Harry as in the marble tomb in the grounds of this castle, "I have seen it, Potter, and he will not return!"

"Yes, Dumbledore is dead," said Harry calmly, "but you didn't have him killed. He chose his own manner of dying, chose it months before he died, arranged the whole thing with the man you thought was your servant."

"What childish dream is this?" said Voldemort, but still he did not strike, and his red eyes did not waver from Harry's.

"Severus Snape wasn't yours," said Harry. "Snape was Dumbledore's. Dumbledore's from the moment you starting hunting down my mother. And you never realized it, because of the thing you can't understand. You never saw Snape cast a Patronus, did you, Riddle?"

Voldemort did not answer. They continued to circle each other like wolves about to tear each other apart.

"Snape's Patronus was a doe," said Harry, "the same as my mother's, because he loved her for nearly all of his life, from the time when they were children. You should have realized," he said as he saw Voldemort's nostrils flare, "he asked you to spare her life, didn't he?"

"He desired her, that was all," sneered Voldemort, "but when she had gone, he agreed that there were other women, and of purer blood, worthier of him …"

"Of course he told you that," said Harry, "but he was Dumbledore's spy from the moment you threatened her, and he's been working against you ever since! Dumbledore was already dying when Snape finished him!"

"It matters not!" shrieked Voldemort, who had followed every word with rapt attention, but now let out a cackle of mad laughter. "It matters not whether Snape was mine or Dumbledore's, or what petty obstacles they tried to put in my path! I crushed them as I crushed your mother, Snape's supposed great love! Oh, but it all makes sense, Potter, and in ways that you do not understand!"

"Dumbledore was trying to keep the Elder Wand from me! He intended that Snape should be the true master of the wand! But I got there ahead of you, little boy … I reached the wand before you could get your hands on it, I understood the truth before you caught up. I killed Severus Snape three hours ago, and the Elder Wand, the Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny is truly mine! Dumbledore's last plan went wrong, Harry Potter!"

"Yeah, it did." said Harry. "You're right. But before you try to kill me, I'd advise you think what you've done... Think, and try for some remorse, Riddle..."

"What is this?"

Of all the things that Harry had said to him, beyond any revelation or taunt, nothing had socked Voldemort like this. Harry saw is pupils contract to thin slits, saw the skin around his eyes whiten.

"It's your one last chance," said Harry, "it's all you've got left... I've seen what you'll be otherwise... Be a man... try...

Try for some remorse..."

"You dare…?" said Voldemort again.

"Yes, I dare," said Harry, "because Dumbledore's last plan hasn't backfired on me at all. It's backfired on you, Riddle."

Voldemort's hand was trembling on the Elder Wand, and Harry gripped Draco's very tightly. The moment, he knew, was seconds away.

"That wand still isn't working properly for you because you murdered the wrong person. Severus Snape was never the true master of the Elder Wand. He never defeated Dumbledore."

"He killed … "

"Aren't you listening? Snape never beat Dumbledore! Dumbledore's death was planned between them! Dumbledore intended to die, undefeated, the wand's last true master! If all had gone as planned, the wand's power would have died with him, because it had never been won from him!"

"But then, Potter, Dumbledore as good as gave me the wand!" Voldemort's voice shook with malicious pleasure. "I stole the wand from its last master's tomb! I removed it against the last master's wishes! Its power is mine!"

"You still don't get it, Riddle, do you? Possessing the wand isn't enough! Holding it, using it, doesn't make it really yours. Didn't you listen to Ollivander? The wand chooses the wizard... The Elder Wand recognized a new master before Dumbledore died, someone who never even laid a hand on it. The new master removed the wand from Dumbledore against his will, never realizing exactly what he had done, or that the world's most dangerous wand had given him its allegiance..."

Voldemort's chest rose and fell rapidly, and Harry could feel the curse coming, feel it building inside the wand pointed at his face.

"The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy."

Draco stared in shock.

"Holy Fuck!" he whispered under his breath, as everyone around him stared at him. Blank shock showed in Voldemort's face for a moment, but then it was gone.

"But what does it matter?" he said softly. "Even if you are right, Potter, it makes no difference to you and me. You no longer have the phoenix wand: We duel on skill alone... and after I have killed you, I can attend to Draco Malfoy..."

"But you're too late," said Harry. "You've missed your chance. I got there first. I overpowered Draco weeks ago. I took his wand from him."

Harry twitched the hawthorn wand, and he felt the eyes of everyone in the Hall upon it.

"So it all comes down to this, doesn't it?" whispered Harry. "Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does... I am the true master of the Elder Wand."

"AVADA KADAVRA!" "EXPELLIARMUS!"

Red sparks burst and erupted. The hall watched as Voldemort's want turned against him and and he crumpled away into nothing. Cheers erupted and everyone rushed towards Harry. Maya reached there first, enclosing him in a tight hug, then Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley and so on. The school slowly quieted down and everyone sat in the Great Hall. Harry found a seat next to where Maya and Luna were sitting. Maya and Harry slipped away as Luna distracted them all.

"It's over Harry. You did it."

"Not without anyone else's help. If it weren't for everyone in that hall, Snape, Dumbledore, my mother and everyone none of this would have been possible."

"But you finished it Harry. You made them all proud, even Snape."

"It sounds much better than it is."

"Draco, George and I killed my father."

"Oh."

"He killed Tonks, Lupin and Fred. It was revenge."

"I say he deserved it." Silence followed as they both walked to the library.

"I'm sorry about Fred."

"Me too."

"I think now is the best time for me to do this. I mean if I can't do this, then clearly I did not just defeat Voldemort."

"Harry, what are you talking about?" He faced her and looked her in the eyes.

"Everyone knows we're kind of together. But we don't. So I want to make it official. Maya Starr, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Did you even have to ask?" she said, as she kissed him.

* * *

_Nineteen Years Later_

Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly that year. The morning of the first of September was crisp as an apple, and as the little family bobbed across the rumbling road toward the great sooty station, the fumes of car exhausts and the breath of pedestrians sparkled like cobwebs in the cold air. Two large cages tattled on top of the laden trolleys the parents were pushing; the owls inside them hooted indignantly, and the dark haired girl trailed tearfully behind here brothers, clutching her father's arm.

"It won't be long, and you'll be going too," Harry told her.

"Two years," sniffed Lily. "I want to go now!"

The commuters stared curiously at the owls as the family wove its way toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten, Albus's voice drifted back to Harry over the surrounding clamor; his sons had resumed the argument they had started in the car.

"I won't! I won't be a Slytherin!"

"James, give it a rest!" said Maya.

"I only said he might be," said James, grinning at his younger brother. "There's nothing wrong with that. He might be in Slytherin"

But James caught his mother's eye and fell silent. The five Potters approached the barrier. With a slightly cocky look over his shoulder at his younger brother, James took the trolley from his mother and broke into a run. A moment later, he had vanished.

"You'll write to me, won't you?" Albus asked his parents immediately, capitalizing on the momentary absence of his brother.

"Every day, if you want us to," said Maya.

"Not every day," said Albus quickly, "James says most people only get letters from home about once a month."

"We wrote to James three times a week last year," said Maya.

"And you don't want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts," Harry put in. "He likes a laugh, your brother."

Side by side, they pushed the second trolley forward, gathering speed. As they reached the barrier, Albus winced, but no collision came. Instead, the family emerged onto platform nine and three-quarters, which was obscured by thick white steam that was pouring from the scarlet Hogwarts Express. Indistinct figures were swarming through the mist, into which James had already disappeared.

"Where are they?" asked Albus anxiously, peering at the hazy forms they passed as they made their way down the platform.

"We'll find them," said Maya reassuringly.

But the vapor was dense, and it was difficult to make out anybody's faces. Detached from their owners, voices sounded unnaturally loud, Harry thought he head Percy discoursing loudly on broomstick regulations, and was quite glad of the excuse not to stop and say hello...

"I think that's them, Al," said Ginny suddenly.

A group of four people emerged from the mist, standing alongside the very last carriage. Their faces only came into focus when Harry, Ginny, Lily, and Albus had drawn right up to them.

"Hi," said Albus, sounding immensely relieved.

Rose, who was already wearing her brand-new Hogwarts robes, beamed at him.

"Parked all right, then?" Ron asked Harry. "I did. Hermione didn't believe I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you? She thought I'd have to Confound the examiner."

"No, I didn't," said Hermione, "I had complete faith in you."

"As a matter of fact, I did Confund him," Ron whispered to Harry, as together they lifted Albus's trunk and owl onto the train. "I only forgot to look in the wing mirror, and let's face it, I can use a Supersensory Charm for that."

Back on the platform, they found Lily and Hugo, Rose's younger brother, having an animated discussion about which House they would be sorted into when they finally went to Hogwarts.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," said Ron, "but no pressure."

"Ron!"

Lily and Hugo laughed, but Albus and Rose looked solemn.

"He doesn't mean it," said Hermione and Ginny, who had recently joined the group. But Ron was no longer paying attention. Catching Harry's eye, he nodded covertly to a point some fifty yards away. The steam had thinned for a moment, and three people stood in sharp relief against the shifting mist.

"Look who it is."

Draco Malfoy was standing there with his wife and son, a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. His hair was receding somewhat, which emphasized the pointed chin. The new boy resembled Draco as much as Albus resembled Harry. Draco caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Maya staring at him, nodded curtly, and turned away again. Maya gave him a strained smile.

"So that's little Scorpius," said Ron under his breath. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."

"Ron, for heaven's sake," said Hermione, half stern, half amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"

"You're right, sorry," said Ron, but unable to help himself, he added, "Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."

"God Ron!" Maya said rolling her eyes. "Don't listen to him Lily, daddy won't disown you if you date a Slytherin. Right Harry?"

Thankfully Harry was saved by a loud voice behind them.

"Hey!"

James had reappeared; he had divested himself of his trunk, owl, and trolley, and was evidently bursting with news.

"Teddy's back there," he said breathlessly, pointing back over his shoulder into the billowing clouds of steam. "Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? Snogging Victoire!"

He gazed up at the adults, evidently disappointed by the lack of reaction.

"Our Teddy! Teddy Lupin! Snogging our Victoire! Our cousin! And I asked teddy what he was doing-"

"You interrupted them?" said Ginny. "You are so like Ron ¨C"

"… and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's snogging her!" James added as though worried he had not made himself clear.

"Oh, it would be lovely if they got married!" whispered Lily ecstatically. "Teddy would really be part of the family then!"

"He already comes round for dinner about four times a week," said Harry "Why don't we just invite him to live with us and have done with it?"

"Yeah!" said James enthusiastically. "I don't mind sharing with Al … Teddy could have my room!"

"No," said Harry firmly, "you and Al will share a room only when I want the house demolished."

He checked the battered old watch that had once been Fabian Prewett's.

"It's nearly eleven, you'd better get on board."

"See you later, Al. Watch out for the thestrals."

"I thought they were invisible? You said they were invisible!" but James merely laughed, permitted his mother to kiss him, gave his father a fleeting hug, then leapt onto the rapidly filling train. They saw him wave, then sprint away up the corridor to find his friends.

"Thestrals are nothing to worry about," Harry told Albus. "They're gentle things, there's nothing scare about them. Anyway, you won't be going up to school in the carriages, you'll be going in the boats."

Maya kissed Albus good-bye.

"See you at Christmas."

"Bye, Al," said Harry as his son hugged him. "Don't forget Hagrid's invited you to tea next Friday. Don't mess with Peeves. Don't duel anyone till you're learned how. And don't let James wind you up."

"What if I'm in Slytherin?"

The whisper was for his father alone, and Harry knew that only the moment of departure could have forced Albus to reveal how great and sincere that fear was.

Harry crouched down so that Albus's face was slightly above his own. Alone of Harry's three children, Albus had inherited Lily's eyes.

"Albus Severus," Harry said quietly, so that nobody but Maya could hear, and she was tactful enough to pretend to be waving to Rose, who was now on the train, "you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."

"But just say …"

"… then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matter to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."

"Really?"

"It did for me," said Harry.

He had never told any of his children that before, and he saw the wonder in Albus's face when he said it. But how the doors were slamming all along the scarlet train, and the blurred outlines of parents swarming forward for final kisses, last-minute reminders, Albus jumped into the carriage and Maya closed the door behind him. Students were hanging from the windows nearest them. A great number of faces, both on the train and off, seemed to be turned toward Harry.

"Why are they all staring?" demanded Albus as he and Rose craned around to look at the other students.

"Don't let it worry you," said Ron. "It's me, I'm extremely famous."

Albus, Rose, Hugo, and Lily laughed. The train began to more, and Harry walked alongside it, watching his son's thin face, already ablaze with excitement. Harry kept smiling and waving, even though it was like a little bereavement, watching his son glide away from him...

The last trace of steam evaporated in the autumn air. The train rounded a corner. Harry's hand was still raised in farewell.

"He'll be alright," murmured Maya.

As Harry looked at her, he lowered his hand absentmindedly and touched the lightning scar on his forehead.

"I know he will."

The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well.

* * *

**OH. MY. GOD. I am finally done. A BIG thanks to all of you who have favorite and followed my story. I actually cried while writing the Fred, Tonks and Lupin's death scene. It was really sad. Hope you liked my story.**


End file.
